Hijos del desierto
by PoisonedLetters
Summary: AU. GaaHina. Quizá el viaje a Suna había sido el detonante que rompió la estabilidad en su vida; ahora por culpa de su curiosidad estaba atrapada en las arenas del desierto: sus leyendas, sus magias, la ciudad, incluso Gaara. Chp12: "—Pero Hinata no está sola ahí fuera. [...] —¡Con más razón exijo que vayamos a buscarla!"
1. Aquello que había perdido (prólogo)

**Advertencias: **Nada que declarar. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a AcSwarovski por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión (you're a lifesaver!).

Éste es el prólogo de la próxima aventura larga en la que voy a meter a Hinata y Gaara, una historia del desierto (sí, ya ¡qué novedad!), pero es cierto, quiero hacer algo no muy "extraño". De todas formas, como me gusta decir, no es el autor es el que escribe una historia, sino que una historia se escribe sola. Y por ello, afortunadamente nadie sabe qué ocurrirá o como terminará, sino sería demasiado aburrido escribirla.

No hay que ser impaciente, primero porque tardo mucho en escribir, aún así intentaré actualizar una vez en semana. También estoy haciendo la locura de llevar en esta página tres fics a la vez y todo lo que ello implica. La paciencia es una virtud que todos tenéis, no queráis lanzaros a mi cuello sin más, por favor.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste y si no es mucha molestia me lo hagáis saber.

PL.

* * *

**Dedicado a un beduino de ciudad que me mostró el desierto y que ahora recorre errante algún camino sin fin.**

* * *

**1. Aquello que había perdido**

Acababa de llegar y ya quería irse.

Suspiró acomodándose entre los cojines que había puesto a los pies de la ventana baja de su dormitorio. Llevaba el camisón, dispuesta a dormir y descansar, algo que no iba a conseguir a menos que abriera aquella ventana y respirara algo de aire fresco. Y eso hizo. Abrió ambas hojas hacia fuera y las sujetó con unas tiras de tela para que no las batieran la corriente. Recogió las piernas contra su pecho intranquila, dispuesta a perderse en sus pensamientos hasta que el sueño fuera a visitarla.

Hacía dos días que su familia se trasladó de Konoha a Suna por cuestiones de negocios. Sólo dos días insoportables de calor abrasante. En un principio sólo estarían allí seis meses, pero podría ser un período prorrogable en función de los beneficios y de los gobiernos de ambos países. Sin embargo, ya esos dos días habían demostrado ser suficientes para notar que aquel no era su lugar. Se movió hasta llegar al alfeizar de la ventana y acarició una de las púas del cactus, su único acompañante en la habitación. Era una preciosa y altiva bola de pinchos verdes rodeada de otras más pequeñas en una maceta de barro cocido. Fue un regalo de despedida por parte de sus amigos: Shino, Naruto, Sakura,… Estaba más que segura de que aquello había sido idea de Naruto no evitó sonreír. Les echaba de menos, a ellos, a su casa, y a su novio.

Se regañó mentalmente, a su ex novio.

Kiba no creía posible una relación a distancia como a la que en ese momento se enfrentarían, y cuando le dijo la decisión de sus padres buscando algo de desahogo, todo lo que encontró fue que parecía que los meses que habían estado saliendo, pocos, o muchos según se miraran, le importaban una mierda, pues sin lugar a dudas, sin pensarlo un segundo, le dijo que su noviazgo acababa en ese preciso momento. Agitó la cabeza cansada, no merecía la pena volver a pensar en ello, debía sobreponerse a ello con la mejor sonrisa, el daño ya estaba hecho, la había dejado. Punto. Él se quedaba allí con todos sus amigos y recuerdos. Y ella sólo se llevaba un cactus.

Suspiró levantando la vista de la pequeña planta hacia el cielo desde su reconfortante asiento. El frío viento nocturno del desierto entraba ventilando la habitación del calor diurno. Allí todo era ocre, naranja o marrón en sus diferentes variedades, y esa falta de verde sólo la deprimía más. Le faltaba la alegría de la vida primaveral a su alrededor, el dulzor de la lluvia cayendo, el olor a la tierra húmeda, la agradable brisa de los bosques perfumada de árboles. También le faltaba la libertad de movimiento que allí tenía, la casa en la que se crió, las caras conocidas al doblar una esquina, el poder salir a su jardín a tomar el té disfrutando de la lectura. Esos pequeños detalles que ahora eran imposibles, y que si alguna vez volvía le costaría retomar.

El árido desierto no era su lugar. A pesar de ello, en esos dos días se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que vivir allí un tiempo, y no podía estar en casa encerrada ni deprimida por aquello que no podía hacer ni cambiar. Sino que debía buscar la belleza del nuevo entorno. Los pequeños momentos que le harían sentir lo mismo que en Konoha, a pesar de estar en otro lugar. Esa pequeña resolución que acababa de completar, surgió la noche anterior en su misma habitación, desde aquella misma ventana donde ya encontró la primera ventaja: había descubierto que por las noches en el desierto todo cambiaba. En Konoha la electricidad de las farolas mataba la noche; ahí, la luz era inexistente y la noche oscura se comía la vida en gran parte de la ciudad regalándole un cielo lleno de estrellas. Una belleza salvaje y natural como un hechizo que sólo la noche poseía. La noche del desierto que ahora comenzaba a desvelarse ante sus ojos.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre sus brazos, alargó un dedo hasta acariciar de nuevo una púa de su pequeña planta delicadamente. Sus cabellos oscuros se mecieron hacia el lateral cayendo como una cascada dejando su cuello libre ahora agradecido del suave aire que refrescaba su piel. También cerró los ojos mientras se permitía sonreír hacia la noche oscura del desierto. Parecía que al menos sí había encontrado algo positivo a ese cambio. Ya tenía algo que echar de menos si alguna vez volvía a su casa.

Se levantó del asiento caminando entre los almohadones del suelo. Echó la persiana de madera de la ventana, que dejaba entrar el viento pero no la luz de la mañana, y se fue a la cama. Debía descansar, al día siguiente le había prometido a su hermana pequeña acompañarla al mercado de especias, quien sabe si a lo mejor se encontraba con algo más que le gustara de aquel lugar.

Había tomado una decisión de la que no podría refractarse.

Quizá Suna había sido el detonante que rompió la estabilidad en su vida; pero al mismo tiempo, iba a ser el nuevo desafío al que se enfrentaba y le haría olvidar aquello que perdió al dejar Konoha y llenaría sus días, su cabeza y su corazón.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al acostarse en la cama, la emoción de lo imprevisto y lo misterioso. Una nueva tierra. El desierto.


	2. Aquello que captó su atención

**Advertencias: **Nada que declarar. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Tampoco hay que ser impaciente, primero porque tardo mucho en escribir, aún así intentaré actualizar una vez en semana. También estoy haciendo la locura de llevar en esta página tres fics a la vez y todo lo que ello implica. La paciencia es una virtud que todos tenéis, no queráis lanzaros a mi cuello sin más, por favor.

Muchas gracias a **AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión (you're a lifesaver!).

También quería agradecer el voto de confianza a aquellas personas que lo han leído y además han dejado un comentario o lo ha añadido a favoritos o a alertas ^^.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**2. Aquello que captó su atención.**

* * *

A penas eran las nueve de la mañana, había amanecido sólo dos horas atrás y el calor ya era insufrible. Por lo menos para ella; su hermana parecía sentirse ajena a la temperatura mientras saltaba de puesto en puesto con la curiosidad propia de un felino esperando descubrir todo lo desconocido y empaparse de su nuevo hogar en un instante.

Quizá se debía a la diferente constitución que tenían, Hanabi siempre había sido más dada al ejercicio físico, a la aventura y al desastre; mientras que ella prefería sentarse en su rincón del sofá con un buen libro y una taza de té; o simplemente a observar desde la ventana como se desenvolvía la vida ante sus ojos admirándola. También era esa una de las grandes diferencias entre Kiba y ella, quien, además, siempre terminaba arrastrándola a situaciones extremas sin pensar en las consecuencias, o en lo que ella quería. Por suerte nunca habían acabado demasiado mal; otras acababan mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior, no debía pensar en ello, ni en él, se regañó una vez más. Volvió a ajustarse la suave tela oscura que se había echado por la cabeza para protegerse del sol. Otro punto del desierto en su contra a tener en cuenta mientras estaba en esa nueva tierra: su piel blanquecina, casi perlácea; que tampoco toleraba demasiado bien el cambio de ambientes, la falta de humedad y los cambios bruscos de temperatura que se daban durante el día y la noche. Podía notar la sequedad que le producía y sus labios cuarteados como si estuviera deshidratada.

Agitó levemente la cabeza cambiando todos sus pensamientos por una sonrisa. Ahora lo importante era pasar un tiempo con Hanabi, se recordó. Y tras ello buscó a su hermana dos puestos más adelante entre una multitud que observaban entre murmullos lo que fuera que pasara.

_—_Hinata-nee-chan _—_escuchó como la llamaba mientras movía la mano para que se apremiara.

Suspiró intentando esconder el cansancio y así lo hizo, descubriendo que no era un puesto, sino un encantador de serpientes tocando una flauta ante la que todos se reunían boquiabiertos por el espectáculo. El hombre mostraba una cara morena y serena con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que notas ricas en sonoridad grave escapaban de la flauta por acción de unos dedos sucios y ágiles que se movían con precisión por el instrumento. Al mismo ritmo la serpiente, también de tonos ocres, oscilaba su cuerpo subiendo y bajando desde una cesta de mimbre pobremente tejida. El animal apenas cerraba los ojos haciendo que los más cercanos, sobre todo niños, sintieran miedo. Hinata no tenía miedo al animal en sí, sino a que se pudiera camuflar fácilmente en el paraje y pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento sorprendiendo a su víctima. En el desierto saber camuflarte y aprovechar el entorno era cuestión de supervivencia.

Al llegar a Hanabi tocó su hombro esperando que siguieran con su camino a través del mercado y volver lo antes posible al resguardo de la casa.

_—_¿Crees que padre me dejará tener una? _—_Preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Hanabi y su amor por las cosas peligrosas.

_—_No, no lo creo, Hanabi-chan _—_murmuró apoyando la negativa con un gesto de la cabeza, pobre animal si cae en las manos de su hermana. Tampoco pudo evitar la sonrisa.

Esta vez no hubo enfado, sólo continuó al próximo puesto y Hinata la siguió sin más. No podía negar que era curioso y diferente. Muchos de los géneros que allí vendían jamás los había visto en Konoha. A decir verdad, dudaba que en Konoha hubiera un mercado así.

Al calor de la mañana, se unía el olor a las especias y comidas expuestas, el gentío de un lado a otro incansable y ajeno al sol que se alzaba impertérrito, el ruido desconocido de todo lo que les rodeaban y muchas otras sensaciones que no le desagradaban, pero tampoco le hacía sentir entusiasmada. Era un pueblo vivo lleno de movimiento, otra diferencia con Konoha donde la vida parecía más serena, pausada y hasta planeada.

Se recordó que debía indagar más en la cultura e historia de su nueva casa, por ahora sólo sabía que el comercio representaba una de las mayores fuentes de ingreso y motor principal de la economía, debido a su situación en un punto estratégico entre la nada y varias ciudades, grandes capitales, de los países vecinos; y el otro punto que sabía bien es que era un lugar peligroso y reacio a lo nuevo.

La gente de Suna era gente del desierto, y éstos, si bien tenían códigos de honor que respetaban rigurosamente y eran personas hospitalarias, también eran tradicionales y orgullosos. Sí, la gente del desierto era orgullosa porque pensaban que sólo ellos podían sobrevivir en él. No se lo negaba. Al fin y al cabo, eran como el desierto que les daba la vida; aunque tampoco había que olvidar que éste es justo a la par que que un día te daba, al siguiente te quitaba sin ningún aviso.

Miró a su derecha y vio su mano vacía, otra vez Hanabi se había adelantado. Suspiró cansada antes de dar una ojeada a los puestos más cercanos, pasando por alto las especias o las alhajas y piedras del desierto bellamente expuestos a ojos de visitantes extranjeros más que para los nativos. Como la vez anterior sólo se había adelantado unos pasos, y cuando llegó hasta ella la cogió de la mano y siguió tirando de ella. Con un poco de suerte la menor aceptaría que el tiempo de juego había terminado y tendría que volver a casa antes de lo previsto.

_—_Todavía no quiero irme _—_gimió llamando la atención de su hermana mayor quien solo suspiró cansada.

_—_Hanabi-chan, si te vuelves a separar de mi lado, volveremos.

_—_Tranquila, Hina-nee, no dejaré que te pierdas.

No evitó una suave sonrisa que cruzó sus labios al escuchar a la pequeña decir aquellas palabras cuando la que se separaba constantemente era la misma. De todas formas, no tenían nada más que hacer y seguramente en la casa no habría nadie, qué mejor que seguir abrasándose en el mercado.

_—_¡Vamos allí! _—_Notó el tirón de la mano que la arrastraba entre la masa de gente a algo que había llamado la atención de Hanabi.

Murmurando leves excusas, que a penas escuchaban los locales con los que se chocaba, intentó seguir su ritmo hasta su nuevo entretenimiento. Sólo rogaba que no fueran más animales.

Parecía que alguien había escuchado su plegaria. Justo al abrirse la gente de alrededor se encontró frente a un corro de niños sentados escuchando atentos las palabras de una mujer mayor. Con su voz cadente y letárgica, las manos de dedos raquíticos y afilados que se movían creando círculos misteriosos en el aire y aquellas telas oscuras que la envolvían llamaba la atención a la par que imponía una presencia entre fantasmal y sabia. Los leves mechones de cabello cano que se escapaban de la capucha se mecían entre sus palabras, soltó involuntariamente la mano de la menor que no dudó en correr a sentarse, cuando observó con asombro los ojos de aquella mujer perderse en el vacío un momento y luego posarse sobre ella.

De pronto ya no hacia tanto calor en el desierto y un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras desechaba el pensamiento: un ciego no podía ver.

Las palabras seguían envolviendo a la anciana cuyos ojos ahora aparentemente centrados estaban fijos en ella. Hinata tragó con dificultad bajando la mirada, intentando calmarse y a ser posible escuchar algunas historias típicas de la tierra.

_—_Hinata-nee-chan _—_la llamó su hermana acompañando de palmadas en el suelo para que se sentara a su lado.

No se lo pensó dos veces, pero lo que no esperaba, sucedió. Los ojos brumados de la anciana la siguieron hasta su nueva posición.

Seguía hablando, contando alguna historia del pasado llena del misticismo propio que el aire mágico del desierto recreaba cada vez que elevaba dulcemente los granos de arena formando pequeñas ventiscas más allá de las murallas. Hablando de aquellos que se aventuraban fuera de los límites de la ciudad incansables e insaciables por rutas hoy olvidadas a través de las dunas buscando el maná, la vida, el agua. Nómadas del desierto, hombres especiales que no pertenecen a la ciudad. Hombres que gobernaban el desierto recorriéndolo en el misterio.

_—_Pero recordad, niños, no todo lo que el desierto esconde es bueno, también tiene sus demonios.

No hacía falta mirar, sabía que aquellas palabras estaban dirigidas oscuramente hacia ella como una premonición de un futuro cercano, y la idea de que se volverían a ver implícita en ellas.

_—_Y a los demonios sólo el agua los atrapa.

Con aquellas últimas palabras parecía que todo se acababa. La mujer se levantó con pesadez y con ayuda de un báculo comenzó una marcha entre las callejas aledañas. Hinata se debatía entre seguirla u olvidar aquella extraña experiencia. Pero negó con la cabeza, seguirla sería lo que alguien impulsivo haría. Alguien como Kiba. Se mordió el labio inferior. Ahora lo único que quería era volver a casa y tomar una deliciosa taza de té helado mientras hojeaba algún libro.

Cogió la mano de su hermana menor y ambas retomaron el camino sin rechistar de vuelta al hogar donde se esconderían hasta el atardecer y así continuar adaptándose a aquel nuevo entorno.

Sería interesante buscar información sobre los nómadas. Puede que ni siquiera existieran. Esos hombres especiales que tenían prohibido el paso dentro de las murallas.


	3. Aquello que los libros esconden

**Advertencias: **Nada que declarar. Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Las musas dicen que si no tengo helado de chocolate no vienen a visitarme y no puedo abusar. Por lo que la paciencia es una virtud que todos tenéis, no queráis lanzaros a mi cuello sin más, por favor.

A CHI, muchas gracias por el comentario y el apoyo ^^.

Muchas gracias a **AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

También quería agradecer el voto de confianza a aquellas personas que lo han leído y además han dejado un comentario o lo ha añadido a favoritos o a alertas, no sé si os imagináis como me alegran.

Y por supuesto, muchas gracias por leer, espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**3. Aquello que los libros esconden.**

* * *

Volvía a casa al atardecer cargada de libros de la Biblioteca Nacional lugar donde había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo durante todas las semanas de los últimos dos meses. El primer tercio de la estancia en la nueva ciudad ya había curado las dudas y miedos primeros dejando el gusto extraño de pensar que las cosas iban demasiado bien y puede que se alargaran más de lo previsto. Llevaba entre sus brazos tres volúmenes pesados que elegía al principio de cada semana para dedicarles tiempo de estudio recorriendo la historia, la economía, la política, la sociedad y los cuentos de Suna.

Había encontrado referencias a los nómadas, por supuesto; pero a la par seguían siendo un misterio a gritos entre las páginas de los libros.

Presentes y olvidados; ausentes y descritos. Etéreos y detallados. Estaban y no estaban.

Figuras que de manera enmascarada se colaban entre líneas para luego desaparecer sin dejar más que una palabra, un título, nobiliario quizá, extraño en el mejor de los casos, una serie de secretos escondidos en la arena. En algún momento del pasado fueron reales, los anales de la historia lo dejaban claro. Una tribu de hombres que gobernaban las arenas del desierto, comandados por un líder al que seguían ciegamente, cuyas mujeres eran prisioneras del Kazekage para garantizarse su obediencia eterna. Y nada más. No había más referencias excepto en época de guerras pasadas aunque más actuales, en esos momentos se hablaba de los Hombres de Arena y de Moradores del Desierto, pero no había lugar a dudas que se referían a los mismos nómadas. Y luego, ese título que se repetía incansable y aislado entre las páginas a través del tiempo: Sabaku-san.

Señor del Desierto.

En un principio, al poco tiempo de comenzar a investigar más concienzudamente lo que en un primer instante había sido un juego para comprobar los cuentos de la anciana, intentó hablar de ello con la única conocida natural de Suna, Tenmari una de las bibliotecarias además de hija del Kazekage. Se presentaron en alguna aburrida pero necesaria cena formal de bienvenida donde Hanabi intentó amenizar la velada y se vio pillada por Tenmari antes de poder liberar a un par de sapos de una pequeña caja de madera. Como si de una situación cómica se tratara, aunque más bien era novedosa, la mujer de Suna llevó a la hermana pequeña ante la mayor y tras varias disculpas ambas entablaron una curiosa conversación sobre hermanos menores y alborotadores. La cercanía en el trato, y lo directa que demostraba ser, incluso en aquella situación donde la diplomacia la marcaba la hipocresía, le atrajeron a Hinata destacándola como otro punto positivo del desierto.

Por su parte Ternmari se encariñó a una velocidad vertiginosa no sólo con la tímida muchacha de palabras suaves, también con la alocada hermana menor acogiéndolas casi como si fueran familia. Siempre con esa sonrisa en la que demostraba que se había cansado de estar rodeada de hombres, y ellas eran el cambio que necesitaba en su vida.

La sorpresa fue a mayor e intensificó la relación entre las dos mayores cuando Hinata en una de las visitas la encontró en la biblioteca, trabajando. Desde entonces, entre tardes de té y café pasaban y analizaban aquellas lecturas que mejor le convenían para saciar la voraz curiosidad de la extranjera.

Una de esas tardes se atrevió a preguntar por lo que sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una pequeña obsesión: los nómadas.

Aquella en concreto, se sentaron en una tetería cercana con sendos vasos de té. Hinata todavía no se había acostumbrado a tomarlo hirviendo, como la gente de allí hacia, mientras esperaba que se enfriara escuchaba a Tenmari.

No quería entrar directamente en el tema en cuestión y pensó que la mejor aproximación era preguntar por la vieja que narraba cuentos en el mercado. Y con ello tuvo suerte.

_—_Tenmari-san_—_la mirada dura de la mujer rubia la asustó corrigiéndose en el instante, _—_Tenmari-chan, al poco de llegar fui con Hanabi-chan al mercado y vimos a una señora mayor contando cuentos del desierto, ¿la conoces?

_—_Por supuesto, es la vieja Chiyo. La primera mujer en entrar en el Congreso, tenía mucho poder, luego la mala suerte se cebó con su familia. Menos mal que se quedó ciega antes de ver a su nieto morir.

La mujer siempre había estado allí contando cuentos y leyendas que pasaban de una generación a otra de los habitantes del desierto. Era cierto que a veces asustaba, como a ella, pero no representaba ningún tipo de agravio, ni sus palabras tenían más peso que el aire, le comentó entre sorbos de té. Entonces decidió dar el siguiente paso.

_—_Hablaba de unos demonios del desierto de ¿moradores del desierto? Es un título con el que me he encontrado varias veces en los libros de historia pero no logro entenderlo.

Nada más escuchar aquella fórmula, Tenmari cerró una de sus manos en un puño involuntariamente.

_—_Los Hombres de Azul_—_murmuró tan bajo que apenas pudo discernir las sílabas.

Sí, ese también era otro de los términos para aquellos guerreros.

Tenmari no contestó al momento, parecía más bien que no quería hacerlo, y de la forma más educada que Hinata jamás le había escuchado evitó el tema. Con un mensaje bien claro, también era mejor que ella se olvidara de ello.

Hinata se mordió el labio nerviosa siguiendo su camino, a pesar de ser tarde todavía hacia calor, todos los pueblos tenían secretos que no querían contar, y seguramente los nómadas pertenecían a la leyenda negra del desierto.

Si obviaba ese momento, como ya había visto, Tenmari había sido una gran ayuda para recorrer los estantes de saber de la biblioteca y aprender en el mínimo tiempo posible todos los datos que le desvelaban una nueva imagen del país y la ciudad que los había acogido con unos brazos demasiado cariñosos y abiertos.

Incluso podía comenzar a intuir por qué ellos, su familia, estaban allí. Pero, agitó la cabeza entrando a su habitación, no era el momento de pensar en ello. Es más, le daba miedo pensar en ello.

Dejó los libros sobre el escritorio y fue al lavabo del baño a refrescarse antes de bajar a la cocina a por un té. Así se olvidaría de todo. Al volver a la habitación se cambió de ropa y miró de reojo los libros una vez más insegura. Esa tarde Tenmari no estaba en la biblioteca y los había elegido al azar, buscando toda aquella mitología que la otra no le dejaba leer. Negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación dirección a la cocina.

Sirvió la tetera con cuidado, siguiendo las instrucciones de la cocinera que trabajaba en la casa, y antes de irse no se olvidó de dejarle un vaso y esperar a su veredicto.

Todavía le quedaba mucho para saber mezclar bien las hojas con el azúcar, aunque en realidad no estaba acostumbrada al té dulce típico de allí.

Subió las escaleras con cuidado de no derramar el líquido y entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta con el pie. Dejó la tetera junto a sus cactus y desde el escritorio cogió su vaso y uno de los libros para dirigirse hacia aquel rincón que con cariño y cuidado había acomodado a sus intereses en esos meses.

Ahora no había un solo cactus, había podido trasplantar los hijos de la primera bola en otras dos macetas y parecían crecer adecuadamente. Escanció té desde la distancia sobre el vaso y abrió las hojas de la ventana hacia el frescor nocturno. No se olvidó de ponerse una fina rebeca de algodón y ajustarla a su cintura, si se quedaba dormida al menos no cogería frío. Sin más, se dejó caer sobre los almohadones y abrió el primer libro sumergiéndose en la lectura.

La noche caía, las horas pasaban, la luna se elevaba serena sobre las casas vecinas llenando de luz el cielo oscuro. El candil con el que iluminaba su lectura titilaba a causa del viento que entraba a rachas por la ventana y eso provocaba que tuviera que forzar demasiado la vista. Una de las ráfagas lo apagó por completo, menos mal que la habitación seguía iluminada por el que estaba en el escritorio. Cerró el libro dejándolo caer a su lado, apuró el resto del té que quedaba frío en el vaso. Era hora de dormir. Se levantó y apagó la otra luz, con la que entraba por la ventana a causa de la luna se podía discernir bien la estancia.

La luna llena atrajo su mirada, mientras cerraba la ventana dejó que su imaginación volara libre por las siluetas de los edificios vecinos, de las lejanas murallas y con una sonrisa pudo conjeturar una sombra perfilada de persona de pie sobre uno de los tejados. Un centinela de la noche que no pertenecía a la ciudad. Una estatua de piedra protectora guardián del tiempo y las arenas. Un Hombre de Azul serio ante la noche, un señor del desierto poderoso conocedor de todo lo que había más allá de la ciudad.

Notó como su corazón se aceleraba y su mano sobre la hoja de la ventana temblaba. Cerró los ojos agitando con brusquedad la cabeza.

Tenmari tenía razón, tenía que dejar de leer cuentos antes de que perdiera la cordura. Sería el calor. O los demonios de la arena que la tentaban. Esos malditos seres que según había leído atraían a los viajeros perdidos con los espejismos hasta hacer que la sed los consumiera.

Ella no estaba en el desierto, ni siquiera tenía sed. Sólo era su desbordante imaginación buscando una escapatoria a la aburrida rutina. Y por supuesto no eran demonios.

Bajó la mano hasta acariciar una de las púas de los cactus. Sonrió segura que al menos no podían entrar, ellos la protegerían según las leyendas.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo siento, sé que es un poco corto, intentaré que el próximo sea algo más extenso.


	4. Aquello que debes prometer

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. También que la próxima actualización **tardará** algo más de lo normal, lo siento u.u

A Vali: muchas gracias por el review :) Sí, es algo lento, pero también me gusta usar los primeros capítulos para crear toda la situación y dar los datos; espero que a partir de ahora pueda ir la trama más rápida. Gracias y espero que te guste el capítulo. Un saludo.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**4. Aquello que debes prometer.**

* * *

_—_No esperábamos tu regreso tan pronto _—_Tenmari estaba tras el despacho de su padre.

Las manos enlazadas en el aire, la mirada fija sobre un punto de la estantería de pared de enfrente. Su voz mantenía un tono neutral que sus nudillos pálidos por el esfuerzo de contenerse contradecían de manera absoluta. Podía ver cómo le disfrutaba de la situación en la que le había puesto, incorregible.

_—_Quiero verlos con mis propios ojos _—_su voz grave agitó el aire de manera autoritaria.

La rubia sonrió, no esperaba excusa alguna ni palabras que se llevara el aire por parte de su hermano pequeño, directo al grano. Conciso. Absoluto. Como siempre había sido, e imposible de predecir.

_—_No hay problema _—_podía leer la perversidad pintada en sus ojos verdes tan diferentes a años atrás- acude a la cena de esta noche y podrás comprobarlo.

Sopesó un momento con los ojos cerrados la idea de presentarse en un acto social de carácter diplomático. De actuar según un código que abandonó años atrás y para el que no tenía buenas palabras. Ella quería jugar con él ahora, y no podía permitirse perder autoridad aunque no estuviera en tu territorio.

_—_¿Dónde está Kankuro?

_—_Terminando el papeleo retrasado, ya sabes cómo es. Todo para el último momento _—_ninguno de los dos pudo controlar la sonrisa que peleaba por escapar. _—_Entonces, ¿qué me dices, Gaara?

_—_No tengo muchas opciones _—_se levantó y se sacudió un invisible polvo de sus extrañas vestiduras de un rojo oscuro apagado.

Tenmari se levantó y se acercó hasta la puerta, la cual abrió e invitó a su hermano menor a salir.

_—_Espero no tener que recordarte cómo debes comportarte.

_—_Sólo acudo para comprobar qué existen. Puede que no me veas. Puede que no aparezca.

_—_Gaara… _—_Le amenazó silenciosamente.

No surtió efecto alguno.

Salió del despacho con una mueca de superioridad pintada en la cara. Estaría allí y sabría comportarse. Tenmari movió cansada la cabeza, no tenía remedio, y en parte todo era culpa de la tradición y la familia.

Su paso seguro y sigiloso contra la piedra de la edificación destilaba poder. Ese poder que le fue concedido y que el desierto había pulido con el tiempo. Apretó un puño cansado, preguntándose otra vez si había merecido la pena volver a la ciudad. No, por supuesto que no.

Era algo que podía haber investigado desde la oscuridad de la noche, sin necesidad de comunicárselo a nadie. Sonrió. Incluso podría haberse metido en su habitación y en caso de que fuera mentira, acabar con el problema de raíz.

Pero la ciudad no era el desierto y las leyes que regían uno carecían de validez en el otro entorno. Una vez dentro de esas murallas, debía acatar las formas que se imponían. Ahora su voz no era la ley; aunque él fuera el hijo del desierto, señor y dueño de las dunas; amo de sus misterios y el guardián de sus tesoros y noches; allí, debía someterse a una reglas extrañas que no se basaban en el honor ni en la sabiduría del pasado y la naturaleza.

¿Quiénes eran los verdaderos monstruos?

¿Los ciudadanos o los fantasmas?

Se sentó sobre el alfeizar interior de la ventana cerrada junto a una extranjera planta verde propia de climas húmedos, la habitación estaba a oscuras, sobre la cama sus ropas azules; por lo demás era una sala desierta, vacía pero llena de recuerdos. De cuando era pequeño, de un tiempo en el que sí se consideraba hijo de su padre…

Su refugio antes de que todo explotara.

No evitó una extraña mueca peligrosa, antes de encontrar su lugar. Ahora era respetado por sus hombres, su palabra escuchada y no sólo por quien era. Gaara subió la mano inconsciente en un gesto de dolor hasta su frente, hasta acariciar aquella palabra engravada por la arena sobre su piel: amor. Algo que sí le había dado el Desierto.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos un sirviente con una bandeja de té. Dejó el vaso de cristal a su lado, procedió a dejar unas hojas verdes de menta en el fondo del vaso y escanció el líquido dorado desde una altura considerable. El suave sonido arrullador era lo único que rompía el silencio, la espuma que se formaba en el borde y las gotas que salpicaban contra todo. Luego se marchó.

El suave aroma a la menta comenzó a emanar a su lado, ese olor propio de su tierra, de bienvenida. Aspiró diferenciando cada pequeño matiz, la menta, el azúcar, el té verde, el agua, la tetera, el fuego…

Volvió a abrir los ojos, definitivamente estaba en casa. Cogió el vaso y lo vertió sobre la planta de anchas hojas verdes, que no tardó en perder el color y marchitarse más de dos horas después.

_—_La misma bienvenida de siempre.

* * *

_—_Creía que sólo tenías un hermano _—_masculló Hinata sin dejar de mirar sus manos en su regazo.

_—_No suele estar por la ciudad, afortunadamente _—_le respondió hastiada la mujer rubia.

La primera sonrió divertida tras su mano. Luego volvió a agachar la cabeza y observó de reojo a Tenmari comiéndose con los ojos desde la distancia a uno de los enviados de la embajada de Konoha, un viejo amigo suyo y compañero de clase: Shikamaru Nara.

_—_Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, ojos raros.

_—_Pero tú sí podrías hablarle a él.

_—_No quiero que sea _amable_ conmigo.

_—_No lo va a ser _—_le respondió sin mediar un segundo, la misma conversación de siempre. _—_Y tú tampoco te sueles cortar tanto, Tenmari-chan.

_—_Estamos hablando de una cuestión internacional.

_—_Tú haces una «cuestión internacional» _—_se ayudó de las manos para darle intensidad a su excusa saltándose todo protocolo _—_de todo lo que no te gusta o temes.

_—_De ti, no.

_—_Yo no te doy miedo, y además te gusto mucho. Yo y Hanabi-chan. Y si mi hermana no es una cuestión internacional, al menos sí es un desastre natural.

_—_Es imposible discutir contigo, Hinata.

_—_Gracias _—_murmuró volviendo a ser la tímida muñeca de porcelana que debía ser. _—_Pero volvamos con el tema principal, tu nuevo hermano.

_—_¿Mucho interés?

Lo consiguió, sonrió ganadora, había conseguido que se sonrojara hasta límites increíbles y por lo menos se callaría dejando el tema zanjado. Lo último que quería hablar con Hinata era de Gaara. Sobre todo cuando ella era, principalmente, la razón por la que él había vuelto a la ciudad. Técnicamente, sería toda la familia, todos tenían esos ojos blancos, pero…

_—_Joder _—_maldijo llamando la atención de varios invitados. _—_Nunca le pregunté a qué venía todo el interés.

Tras ello, y sin despedirse ni disculparse, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a buscarle.

Hinata se encogió de hombros conociendo demasiado bien a su amiga. Pero ahora se había quedado sola ante tanto peligro. Por una vez que necesitaba que Hanabi fuera, prefirió quedarse en casa, algo peor se traería entre manos, pensó cerrando los ojos al barullo. Se sentía algo mareada ante la algarabía tranquila de vestidos de raso y corbatas de seda, se levantó buscando algo que llevarse a los labios, a medio camino se encontró con su viejo compañero de aula, aparentemente tan aburrido como ella y que no dudó en acompañarla hasta la barra.

_—_Malditos todos los eventos sociales con corbata que existan, hayan existidos y existirán _—_brindaron.

_—_Pero Tenmari-chan está y eso ayuda mucho _—_le contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Ante el gesto Shikamaru solo se pasó una mano por el cabello hasta llegar a la coleta suspirando.

_—_Sabía que eras perspicaz, pero no te recordaba tan directa, al menos no en clase.

_—_No lo era _—_contestó en un susurro.

_—_El desierto cambia a la gente, afortunadamente _—_contestó por ella, excusándose el también entre esas palabras. _—_¿Y dónde está la rubia problemática?

_—_Creo que fue a buscar a su hermano pequeño.

_—_¿Kankuro? _—_Comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada.

_—_No, otro más pequeño.

_—_¿Otro? _—_Hinata asintió acompañándole en su sorpresa.

La llamada para acudir a la mesa la realizó el mismo Kazekage, todos los invitados tomaron el camino hasta la sala contigua envueltos en el suave murmullo de conversaciones políticas y económicas que acompañaban siempre ese ambiente. Shikamaru la dejó pasar con un gesto de la mano primero, pero no llegó a la puerta que daba al pasillo que finalmente conducía a las mesas dónde se desarrollaría la cena. Tenmari tiraba de su brazo hacia un lateral, escondida tras una pesada cortina cerrada, podía ver en sus ojos que algo no iba bien.

_—_Hinata prométeme que no te quedarás a sola con él.

Su voz no estaba temblando, el miedo lo desprendían sus palabras, sus manos, sus manos aferradas a sus antebrazos. Nunca había visto a Tenmari así.

_—_¿Con quién? _—_Murmuró intentando tranquilizarla _—_Tenmari-chan, por favor, cálmate, respira, no pasa nada.

_—_¡Sí pasará! _—_Respondió aún más alterada.

_—_Tenmari-chan…

La mujer la soltó haciendo gestos intranquilos, casi acompasando la respiración, dándole vueltas a la situación, quizá Hinata tuviera razón, pensando bien, podría tenerla, nada tendría que pasar. No allí. Aquí en la ciudad no podía hacer nada. Pero sus palabras volvieron a su mente: "la he visto y es ella" le había dicho lleno de seguridad. No quería saber a qué se refería, no quería saber nada más porque no habría nada más. Él no se acercaría a Hinata, él no tenía poder dentro de las murallas para hacer nada.

_—_Aun así, promételo Hinata, no te quedarás a sola con Gaara, ni le mirarás, ni le hablarás, ni tendrás contacto alguno con él.

_—_Claro, Tenmari-chan, lo que tú digas.

Si ese Gaara había conseguido alterar de tal manera a la siempre poderosa Tenmari… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No quería saber cómo había conseguido tal efecto. Y por supuesto no quería acercarse a él.

* * *

**N/A: ** ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Un saludo y cuidarse mucho!


	5. Aquello que es inevitable

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

¡Por fin! Bueno, como recompensa por la espera, el capítulo es más largo ;) Y antes de nada, intentaré subir el próximo la semana que viene, en serio, lo prometo.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión. Leed sus fics, sí, no es una recomendación.

También me gustaría mencionar a lady-darkness-chan, Winter Lantern y RukiaNeechan, os quiero chicas :)

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que siempre hacen que la aquí presente se sonroje mucho y tenga que meter la cabeza en la nevera. Espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**5. Aquello que es inevitable.**

* * *

Ambas mujeres entraron a la gran sala donde se serviría la cena. Al ser las últimas llamaron la atención de todos los comensales. Se dirigieron a la mesa presidencial entre susurros discutibles pero Tenmari era la hija del Kazekage y Hinata, invitada del mismo.

La sala era espaciosa de techo alto abobedado, bien iluminada con candelabros y escasa decoración, más allá de las mesas vestidas de mantelería fina en tono ocres, pero sin ventanas, ni más entradas o salidas. En algún momento pasado tuvo que ser un refugio cavado en la arena para los residentes de la casa del Kazekage. O un almacén.

El aire comenzaba a viciarse por la mezcla de aromas: comidas, personas, perfumes caros, … A ello se sumaba el ruido habitual de la charla discernida entre los invitados, más la música olvidada que un cuarteto de cuerda emitía desde un rincón no muy escondido, no muy a la vista.

Hinata no se encontraba bien, tan sólo seguía los pasos de la mayor como la res que se dirige al matadero. La cabeza le iba a estallar, si ya de por sí ese no era su hábitat natural, la escena que acababa de vivir con Tenmari no ayudaba a sentirse cómoda.

¿Quién era él? ¿Quién era Gaara? ¿Cómo lo iba a identificar? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué era importante estar alejada de él? ¿Y cómo iba a mantenerse alejada de él? El torrente de incansables preguntas se formaban sin apenas dejarle tiempo a contestarlas. Algunas eras más sencillas, otras seguían dando vueltas en su mente, incrementando la sensación de vértigo.

Supuso que Gaara debía ser ese desconocido hermano de Tenmari del quien acababa de tener noticias, y seguramente por su situación en la mesa le reconocería. Debería estar cerca de los otros hermanos, quizá a un lado de Tenmari; en el peor de los casos estaría sentado a su lado. Se mordió el labio inferior en gesto nervioso, había algo entre oscuro y peligroso que rodeaba la situación que no la terminaba de convencer; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como una adolescente a punto de abrir una carta sin remitente.

Un esbozo de sonrisa escapó de sus labios mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, en parte regañándose y queriendo alejar todos los pensamientos, ahora tocaba trabajar y ser la hija perfecta del clan Hyuuga.

Dos sillas vacías esperaban cerca de la cabecera de la mesa. A la izquierda del Kazekage y frente a Kankuro, el asiento de Tenmari; entre Kankuro y Shikamaru, el de Hinata.

Kankuro la esperaba con su silla retirada para ayudarla a sentarse. Con un vistazo rápido se podía comprobar que todo iba mal, tampoco parecía muy feliz en la situación que se encontraban. Hinata se sorprendió, el siempre amigo de las fiestas Kankuro, ni siquiera había probado una gota de alcohol.

Sólo tuvo una mínima oportunidad de ojear al desconocido que había hecho el mismo gesto por Tenmari, Gaara, supuso, antes de sentarse. Un hombre alto, desgarbado, pálido y pelirrojo. Definitivamente no era un hombre del desierto. No podía serlo.

_—_Hyuuga-san, es un placer que haya podido acompañarnos esta noche en nombre de su familia.

_—_El placer es mío, Kazekage-sama _—_contestó en un delicado susurro. _—_Así mismo le pido disculpa en nombre de mi padre que no ha podido asistir.

_—_Una lástima _—_comentó de manera educada siguiendo el protocolo habitual. _—_Aunque no negaré que me complace más tenerla a usted que a su padre.

Hinata decidió callarse mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, incapaz de levantar la mirada del plato. Tan sólo había sido una broma de cortesía.

El desfile del servicio comenzó con la parsimonia habitual acompañada del mínimo sonido entre metal y cristal de las mesas. Al olor de la sala ahora se le unía el agradable aroma de las especialidades de la tierra, los dátiles, las especias, los asados de cordero, la menta, el azafrán que teñía todo del mismo color que los amaneceres del desierto, el pimentón rojizo como las arenas del desierto al anochecer. Todas aquellas tonalidades que guardaba la tierra y en pocas ocasiones se dejaba ver a ojos extranjeros. Todo aquello sobre lo que llevaba meses leyendo se desplegó en cuestión de minutos ante sus ojos, el desierto se dibujaba a la perfección más allá del mantel, en ondas de arenas y dunas tan altas que pretendían llegar a las estrellas. El color apagado de la noche, el cielo cerrado. El desierto.

Por un segundo, no segura de cuándo fue, Hinata cerró los ojos apretando la servilleta con fuerza en su regazo. Aspiró intentando mantener la calma.

El dulzor se mezclaba con el quemazón de respirar algunas de las especias más fuertes; también la carne dorada al horno, las verduras aderezadas con miel… todo la transportaba al mercado en aquella mañana que fue con su hermana. Los olores del desierto, ahora no sentía el calor, y la ropa era incómoda en comparación con la de aquel día, sentía que su hermana se había multiplicado en decenas y recorría toda la estancia cargando el ambiente ruidoso. Una voz sobre todas volvía de su subconsciente, aquella vieja volvía a su mente.

Por un segundo dejó de oír el ruido, y parte del aire le faltaba. Sabía que el color se le iba, se mareaba, sentía un vacío formarse en su cabeza, mientras rescataba algunas palabras de ese día: a los demonios sólo el agua los atrapa.

_—_¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?

Parpadeó un par de veces buscando de dónde provenía la voz. Las calles en su mente se consumieron en el negro antes de que la sala de cena volviera a ocupar la realidad. Con su ruido, sus olores y sus colores.

_—_Sí, disculpa, Shikamaru-san _—_le respondió con su mejor sonrisa.

_—_No lo parece, Hyuuga-san.

Por un segundo su pulso se aceleró. Podía sentir la mirada de todos fijos en ellos, como una silenciosa burbuja comenzaba a envolver la mesa deteniendo todo a su alrededor.

Había sido un susurro oscuro, grave, atorciopelado que la golpeó de manera inconsciente, y que no tuvo tiempo de apreciar, Tenmari retomaba la conversación sobre el incremento del comercio de especias con Konoha a cambio de medicinas.

Poco después Shikamaru la siguió y el propio Kazekage se unió a la conversación. Kankuro parecía mantenerse al margen, clavando la mirada en el otro hermano mientras peleaba con parte de su comida.

No se encontraba en condiciones de entrar en la conversación, a pesar de que Tenmari pedía su confirmación en algunos aspectos.

Todavía estaba intentando que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. Y luego, luego estaba aquella voz. Hinata elevó los ojos de su plato todavía lleno, permitiéndose observarle de reojo. Sí, era bastante pálido para vivir en el desierto, quizá actuaba como embajador en algún otro país; tenía unas manos cuidadas, con uñas cortadas al ras y dedos finos y largos. Era delgado, tenía un cuello firme y la cara ovalada. El cabello corto rojo apagado parecía fiero e indomable, como el fuego, quizá quemaba, quizá era áspero. Hinata se preguntó si aquello no era más que su propio sistema de defensa ante ese hombre, queriendo que no pensara todo lo que deseaba acariciarlo. Tragó con dificultad antes de subir hasta sus ojos pasando por su tersa piel.

Unos ojos atormentados por la marca negra del cansancio, de un color verdoso que te transportaba al océano.

Y que en ese momento estaban fijos en ella.

Al sentirse descubierta en su aventura descubridora se ruborizó y bajó rápida la mirada hasta el plato, pero no se le escapó la mueca maliciosa que adornó sus finos labios.

Nunca pensó que el desierto y el océano fueran tan parecidos, tan peligrosos, igual de misteriosos.

Retiraron los platos de la comida antes de que hubiera podido probarla, y Tenmari volvió a captar su atención sobre algunos detalles de las nuevas medicinas que su familia importaba.

_—_Todo depende de los estudios que estamos llevando a cabo de las propiedades de la raíz, cuando esté entonces podremos hablar de nuevas aplicaciones. Pero creemos que servirá para varios fármacos especializados en la irritación de la piel _—_explicó al Kazekage sin apenas levantar la mirada de su regazo.

_—_Entonces estaremos esperando resultados pronto, con la arena son bastante comunes.

_—_Le mantendremos al tanto de todo, Kazekage-sama.

El hombre asintió satisfecho. Con ello, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó de su asiento llamando la atención de todos los invitados. La cena se daba por finalizada.

Poco a poco, y tras el hombre importante, los demás fueron dejando las mesas y saliendo del comedor, ahora la comitiva se dirigía por entre los pasillos del edificio hacia una segunda planta, a otra habitación diferente. Igual de amplia, esta vez presentaba un decorado ostentoso en artesanía y telas. La música baja era típica de la tierra, los cojines abundaban por la estancia, y los camareros pasaban ahora con bebidas de alta gradación alcohólica.

Según todo protocolo, la hora de los negocios había comenzado.

Sola, se quedó fija primero admirando la belleza de los techos de la nueva sala, las celosías de las ventanas, algunas plantas verdes daban sensación de frescor.

Cogió una copa de champagne cuando un camarero se la ofreció, todo el mundo parecía demasiado ocupado para verla. Sonrió. Dio un pequeño sorbo y en tímidos pasos se dirigió a lo que más le llamaba la atención de aquella sala: el balcón.

Era amplio, el suelo blanco durante el día tendría que ser una trampa para los ojos, pero por la noche, rodeado de la oscuridad del cielo se veía como otra luna en el cielo. Se acercó a la baranda y dejó la copa sobre la piedra. Justo debajo de ellos se extendían las calles oscuras de la ciudad. Cerró los ojos y sintió la leve caricia del aire fresco sobre su piel hasta que un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

No sabía porqué, pero algo le decía que abriera los ojos y corriera. Pero sus pies preferían quedarse fijos en el lugar. En un gesto lento volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda chocando sus ojos contra los de él.

Gaara.

_—_Me tienes miedo _—_afirmó con aquella oscura voz. _—_Y haces bien, Hinata.

Incapaz de emitir sonido, sólo bajó la mirada, quizá así recuperara fuerzas, al menos para hablar.

_—_Creo que no he tenido el placer de ser presentada _—_murmuró lo más cortés posible.

_—_No, no hemos tenido ese placer- le devolvió el susurro.

Ella se sobresaltó. Esa misma voz que le decía que huyera se intensificó al notarle tan cerca, a penas unos centímetros les separaban. En un gesto absurdo dio un paso atrás y miró hacia el interior de la sala, ninguno de sus amigos estaba a la vista.

_—_Nadie vendrá a salvarte_—_había dado otro paso hacia ella. _—_Hinata.

_—_¿Quién eres? _—_Prefirió girarse hacia la baranda.

_—_No hagas preguntas estúpidas _—_respondió algo más brusco sobre su oído.

_—_¿Qu-qué deseas? _—_Inconscientemente comenzó a tartamudear intentado buscar de nuevo una distancia entre ambos.

_—_Vete. Mañana será un día largo.

Sus ojos se clavaron sobre ella, en cierto modo la sensación de miedo seguía presente, supuso que era por su cercanía, tenía la mirada firme y segura, autoritaria, estaba acostumbrado a que su palabra fuera la ley, y ella no pensaba llevarle la contraria. Quizá ahí estaba el peligro del que Tenmari hablaba, de todas formas no iba a averiguarlo. Tampoco le gustaba estar allí.

_—_Vete Hinata, y no olvides despedirte de los tuyos _—_sus últimas palabras cuando ya comenzaba a salir del balcón.

Volvió la vista atrás, allí estaba, recostado contra la baranda, mirándola fijamente, vestido de rojo oscuro como su cabello, elevando la copa de ella para luego beber.

_—_Buenas noches _—_fue incapaz de deshacerse de los buenos modales, luego volvió a la habitación.

Gaara la persiguió con los ojos entre la multitud, siguiendo cada paso que daba, viendo como se despedía de sus hermanos y del embajador de Konoha hasta luego desaparecer.

Sólo entonces se permitió sonreír con satisfacción. Dio otro sorbo a la copa y la dejó caer por el balcón.

_—_Qué has hecho _—_acababa de llegar la tormenta de arena.

Su hermana era tan predecible como los fenómenos del desierto.

_—_Ella me pertenece por ley _—_notaba como el enfado de la mujer aumentaba. _—_Y yo siempre me llevo lo que me pertenece.

_—_¿Qué estás diciendo, Gaara? _—_Le detuvo por los hombros, sin lugar a dudas ella era su hermana, la única persona capaz de tratarle como un igual _—_¿Acaso quieres crear un conflicto internacional?

Miró de soslayo su hombro, elevando una inexistente ceja, hasta que ella apartó las manos. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño cansado de tantos problemas, él era un hombre del desierto, lo que pasara entre los países era cosa de otros.

_—_No sabes lo que estás haciendo, no eres consciente de las consecuencias _—_Gaara elevó una mano haciéndola callar.

_—_Mañana Hinata será una hija del desierto.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué querrá Gaara? Y no, eso que hay en el aire no es amor, son granos de arena, cuidado que irritan la piel.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto, un fuerte abrazo y cuídense ^^


	6. Aquello que sucede durante el día

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión. Leed sus fics, sí, no es una recomendación.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que siempre hacen que la aquí presente se sonroje mucho y tenga que meter la cabeza en la nevera. Espero que os guste.

PL.

* * *

**6. Aquello que sucede durante el día.**

* * *

Repasó con sus dedos la leve sombra que bordeaban sus ojos en una caricia temerosa, descubriendo el tacto de la fina piel tan ajeno a ella. Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza derrotada.

Todo por su culpa.

No podía controlar el sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas encendiéndola nada más recordar a aquel extraño hombre pelirrojo de ojos afilados y voz aterciopelada.

Su voz.

Su rostro.

Sus ojos.

Abrió el grifo del lavabo y esparció abundante agua fría por su rostro y nuca buscando despejarse, y olvidar todo lo que la noche anterior sucedió. Sobre todo intentado olvidar el miedo que le infundía.

Volvió a la habitación, terminó de vestirse y recogió los libros que tenía en el alfeizar de la ventana dispuesta a ir a la biblioteca antes de que fuera más tarde y el calor hiciera el trayecto imposible. También necesitaba hablar con Tenmari respecto a su hermano pequeño. No sabía exactamente de qué o por qué, pero quería explicaciones a todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Al menos algo que le diera seguridad.

Mientras salía de la casa pensaba que quizá ella era la única que podría darle la clave sobre el miedo que le daba el joven pelirrojo que esa noche la había desvelado.

Paró un segundo sus pasos en mitad de la calle, a pesar del calor. Simplemente recordarlo le producía un horrible escalofrío que recorría toda su espalda hasta erizarle el vello de la nuca. Si cerraba los ojos podía verse en el balcón de nuevo, sintiendo la mirada amenazante del cazador sobre la presa. Y la sensación de peligro volvía a embargarla sin más.

Apretó los libros contra su pecho y miró a ambos lados de la calle, apenas dos o tres transeúntes a cierta distancia de ella; retomó su camino a paso más ligero y hasta que no entró en la biblioteca no respiró tranquila. En cierta medida asombrada de cómo su cuerpo había reaccionado tan sólo al recuerdo.

_—_Tenmari tenía razón _—_murmuró para sí intentando normalizar su pulso. _—_Él es peligroso.

Dejó los libros sobre el mostrador de devoluciones y se dirigió a la recepción a preguntar por ella. Con un poco de suerte se podría tomar un descanso e irían a hacer un desayuno tardío juntas a la tetería que más le gustaba, con un poco de suerte hasta quedaban algunos de los famosos pastelitos de almendra para acompañar el té.

_—_Tenmari-san se cogió el día libre por asuntos familiares, Hyuuga-san, me resulta extraño que no lo supiera.

_—_Oh, está bien, muchas gracias, he debido olvidarlo. Que tenga un buen día.

Miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la ventanilla del mostrador, sería demasiado temprano para ir a su casa.

Era cierto, la fiesta tuvo que terminar tarde y ella era la anfitriona, además, Hinata se sonrojó al recordarlo, quizá sí hizo algún avance con Shikamaru. O mucho más que un avance…

Suspiró con una leve sonrisa, y pasó al interior del edificio, ya que estaba allí al menos emplearía bien el tiempo, y con suerte se olvidaría de todo.

Recorrió en silencio los pasillos tan familiares hacia la sección en la que estaban los libros de Historia. A primera vista resultarían una pareja extraña, con personalidades opuestas, formas de entender el mundo,… Ella era una rubia explosiva, mientras que él era el observador de nubes. Dobló la esquina que separaba la Historia Antigua de los volúmenes más modernos, y continuó moviéndose entre ellos a la par que seguía con un fino dedo los diferentes lomos. Hinata estaba segura que podrían llegar al menos a una convivencia agradable juntos, a ser felices si se daban la oportunidad, uno tenía lo que le faltaba al otro.

Sus pasos se detuvieron, recogió ambas manos en un puño bajo su pecho, no pensaba que ese hilo de pensamientos le traería a la memoria a Kiba. Porque entonces ella también pensaba que ellos dos eran el complemento perfecto para el otro.

Y se equivocó, de eso se había dado cuenta con el tiempo en Suna, ahora que podía verlo todo desde una perspectiva más amplia.

Agitó los pensamientos casi enfadándose consigo misma.

_—_Tenmari-chan y Shikamaru-san sí hacen buena pareja _—_murmuró olvidando el silencio de la biblioteca.

Parecía que no iba a poder concentrarse, de todas formas no perdía nada en intentarlo, extrajo un volumen oscuro al azar y se sentó en el puesto más cercano. Abrió el índice y lo recorrió con la mirada, una lista perfectamente ordenada cronológicamente de todos los Kazekage de Suna. Con ello aprendería a no coger libros sin mirar el título. No iba a perder nada más que tiempo, justo lo que le sobraba.

Primero decidió ver la biografía del último que aparecía en la lista, el antecesor del actual, e ir en orden inverso hasta el más antiguo, el supuesto fundador de la aldea y la dinastía del desierto.

_—_¿Conociendo a mis abuelos? Eran unos aburridos y unos viejos verdes.

La mujer rubia ni siquiera se sentó antes de cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla camino atrás hasta la salida de la biblioteca. Entonces sacó una manzana de la manga y le dio un hambriento bocado.

_—_¿Qué tal con Shikamaru-san? _—_Tenmari comenzó a toser sorprendida.

_—_Eres una maldita…

Sonrió amablemente mientras cerraba los ojos, ya se sentía mejor.

_—_Una señorita no usa ese lenguaje en público.

_—_Me alegro de no ser una señorita entonces_—_respondió enfadada volviendo a devorar la manzana. _—_De todas formas, te he estado buscando esta mañana.

_—_Yo también, quiero hablar contigo, Tenmari-chan.

_—_De mi hermano _—_ella asintió.

La mayor observó el vestíbulo en el que se encontraban, suficientemente lejos de los empleados curiosos de la biblioteca, amplio para no llamar la atención, ni que los que entraran o salieran pudieran escuchar algo de la conversación que podrían mantener, sería un buen lugar sopesó Tenmari.

_—_Bien, voy a ser lo más sincera que pueda Hinata porque te tengo cariño, pero la ley me prohíbe hablar.

_—_Lo siento _—_se disculpó en seguida bajando la cabeza, quizá era por esos pequeños detalles tan inocentes por los que le había cogido cariño, detalles que en el desierto ya no existían- por todo, y por desobedecerte anoche.

_—_Es cierto _—_la cogió por los hombros _—_¿Estás bien? ¿Te dijo algo?

_—_No-no _—_tartamudeó incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. _—_Sólo que me fuera.

_—_Está bien, quiero que me escuches bien Hinata, Gaara quiere algo, no sé bien lo qué, pero hay algo que está buscando y cree que tú podrás dárselo.

_—_Pero… pero…yo… _—_Podía ver lo perdida que estaba en sus blancos ojos confusos.

_—_No debes preocuparte, no dejaré que te pase nada, es más no te puede pasar nada, la ley lo prohíbe. Se lo prohíbe. Mientras estés dentro de las murallas la ley te protege de todo, y él no puede sacarte de la ciudad.

_—_Tenmari…_—_Cortó su vago discurso de leyes- no lo entiendo, y… él me da miedo.

_—_Sólo no te preocupes, vuelve a la biblioteca y quédate un rato, tengo que terminar unos asuntos de diplomacia y enseguida vengo, Hinata.

_—_¡Tenmari! _—_Exclamó mientras su única posibilidad de encontrar respuestas desaparecía por la puerta de la biblioteca sin más. _—_Suerte con Shikamaru…

No, todo lo contrario, la mujer le había creado más incertidumbres.

_—_¿Él quiere algo de mí?

Un leve escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Cerró su mano en un puño intentando buscar valor, en cuanto volviera, se aseguró mentalmente, Tenmari respondería a todas sus dudas.

Por ahora sólo podía volver al interior del edificio y matar el tiempo. Otra vez.

Regresó a la sección de Historia, alguien había recogido el libro negro que antes sacó, seguramente estaba otra vez en su sitio. Tenmari había mencionado algo de leyes, quizá sería recomendable que ella empezara a investigar por su cuenta. Cambió sus pasos hacia esa otra sección también muy conocida para ella, había bastantes tratados de Legislatura en la ciudad si mal no recordaba y éstos que diferenciaban la norma externa de la de intramuros podían ser de cualquier época. Esta vez sí tuvo más cuidado al seleccionar tres códigos de diferentes épocas antes de volver a la zona de puestos de lecturas.

Era extraño que esos puestos estuvieran completamente desiertos, pero no necesitó preguntarse a qué se debía.

Lo notaba perfectamente. Sobre su espalda, empeñeciéndola, obligándola a que se encogiera sobre sí misma y un extraño calor se extendiera por sus mejillas.

El cazador volvía a acecharla.

Durante un segundo cerró los ojos y olvidó la situación, tenía que pensar cómo podía salir viva de allí. No, Hinata recordó su puño cerrado, ahora no tenía que esperar que Tenmari volviera, podría obtener todas las respuestas que quería directamente de él.

Justo de la raíz del conflicto.

Tragó con agonía abriendo los ojos resuelta y volviendo a la realidad, a la biblioteca, sólo tendría que sobreponerse a él.

A aquel extraño llamado Gaara.

_—_Hyuuga Hinata _—_sería por el silencio de la sala, pero su voz sonaba más profunda y peligrosa que la noche anterior. _—_Te he estado buscando.

Hinata aspiró con fuerza, era ahora o nunca. No podía dejar que la viera, no podía tartamudear, tenía que ser clara y demostrar la serenidad que tanto gustaba.

_—_Suelo estar aquí todas las mañanas _—_respondió felicitándose por mantener la firmeza.

No supo cuando se había acercado, cuando llegó a tocarla, pero ahí estaba, todo en lo que había trabajado se desmoronó como un castillo de arena al sentir su mano girando su hombro de manera violenta para enfrentar sus ojos contra aquellos suyos tan fríos.

_—_Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo.

El relámpago de miedo que cruzó sus ojos perláceos se perdió por el brillo de la resolución temeraria, le gustaba que demostrara esa falsa seguridad, pero esperaba que no supusiera ningún obstáculo para su cometido.

Ahí estaban los dos solos, por lo que podía permitirse una demostración de su verdadera naturaleza, dejar que su voz fuera la ley, sería la mejor forma de que lo fuera aprendiendo y acostumbrándose.

_—_Gaara-san… _—_Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios.

Había algo más que no podía identificar, su voz había sido un susurro suave que no debía haber existido mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo. Lo que fuera que estuviera pensando al escuchar su propio nombre, ella necesitaba más espacio para conseguir decirlo.

_—_Gaara-san _—_hizo un sonido para darle a entender que la escuchaba, _—_¿qué desea de mí?

Sin más apareció. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca maliciosa, la chica iba directa a la cuestión entre manos a pesar de sus miedos. Se había ganado algo de su respeto.

Cogió los tres libros que tenía entre las manos y se los cambió por uno más pequeño y estropeado.

_—_Pronto lo sabrás, Hinata. Lee.

Hinata no pudo decir ni hacer más mientras contemplaba como Gaara salía de la sala en el más oscuro silencio.

Al menos, seguía viva. Aquel peso de la tensión desapareció recordándole el libro que tenía entre manos.

_—__¿Flor del Desierto…? __—_leyó tímida.

_—_¿Has encontrado a un chico de Suna y no me lo habías dicho?

_—_¡Tenmari-chan! _—_Exclamó más alto de lo que debía asustada. _—_No, yo,…

_—_Ese libro _—_lo señaló con una sonrisa divertida, _—_era como el manual de la perfecta esposa en la época de mis abuelos, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

_—_¿E-e-esposa? _—_Tartamudeó mientras se sonrojaba de manera peligrosa.

El libro se cayó de entre sus manos dando un golpe sordo que retumbó por toda la sala. La mayor negó con un gesto de la mano a la par que ella se agachaba para recogerlo a modo de excusa. A pesar de ser un libro muy común y habitual en la vida y tradición de Suna no recordaba que en la biblioteca hubiera algún ejemplar en la sala de consultar y aquel en concreto estaba bastante usado. Antes de devolvérselo lo abrió curiosa por saber qué tenía realmente entre manos y aquellas leves marcas de tinta oxidada por el paso del tiempo, resolvió el enigma.

_—_Lo siento, Tenmari yo no… Ha llegado y me lo ha dado _—_omenzó a explicarse Hinata sintiéndose como una niña pillada mientras preparaba una broma.

_—_Gaara.

Sin más cerró el libro y salió de la biblioteca dejando atrás a una indecisa y perdida Hinata.

_—_¿Gaara quiere una… esposa?

* * *

**N/A: **No puedo prometer que la próxima actualización sea en una semana, sorry, pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por que sea lo antes posible.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto, un fuerte abrazo y cuídense ^^


	7. Aquello que sucede al anochecer

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Este capítulo es un poco más denso, pero hay dos razones que requieren un poco de tiempo, una es hacer a Hinata más decidida y la otra es que Gaara no puede "entrar a matar" directamente ;)

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

Lamento haber estado un poco perdida. Sin más:

* * *

**7. Aquello que sucede al anochecer  
**

* * *

—Qué significa esto.

Le lanzó el libro que cayó a pocos pasos de la ventana en la que él estaba sentado. Tenmari se cruzó de brazos impaciente por una respuesta, un algo, que sabía por experiencia que nunca llegaría.

Aguantó estoica la mirada áspera que le dedicó hasta que volviera a ignorarla. Por un segundo recordando que ante el desierto, los lazos de sangre que ellos compartían dejaron de tener valor tiempo atrás, y si seguía respetándola, era porque a él le convenía. Y así debía seguir siendo si quería sobrevivir en ese mundo de políticas con su hermano de aliado podría ser ella quien sucediera a su padre en el poder de Suna.

Tenmari agitó la cabeza, era otra cuestión la que tenía que resolver en ese instante y de la que también podría obtener beneficios.

—Sé que tú se lo diste. Hinata me lo confirmó por si hubiera alguna duda.

Otra vez aquellos ojos agua marina se posaban furiosos sobre ella, fríos, atormentados, poderosos. Gaara estaba acostumbrado a someter a todo hombre con una simple mirada.

Además de las historias que le precedían.

Y poco sabían cuán ciertas o falsas eran. Tenmari se mordió el labio bajando los ojos y admitiendo su derrota, ella sí conocía la verdadera naturaleza de su hermano. Por qué estaba exiliado en el desierto. Lo último que quería era que Hinata se convirtiera en un peón más de la guerra.

—Explícame al menos por qué quieres que ella sea tu mujer.

—Mis razones son sólo mías.

* * *

Abrió las hojas de la ventana hacia fuera y las sujetó con las tiras de tela para que no las batiera la corriente. Recogió las piernas contra su pecho intranquila al acomodarse entre los cojines esperando que el frío viento nocturno cambiara pronto el viciado calor diurno y eso le permitiera dormir, o al menos descansar.

Era tarde para bajar a las cocinas a por té sin molestar ni despertar a nadie del servicio; pero parecía pronto para que el sueño la visitara.

Al final volvió de la biblioteca con las manos vacías y no tenía ningún libro por la habitación que leer. Acercó la mirada al paisaje de la ventana, tan conocido ahora, a todos aquellos detalles de entramado de tejados que se dibujaban contra el brillo de los últimos rayos de sol que pintaba el cielo en un tono morado y azulón.

Pudo suspirar por un momento sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban. Llevaba todo el día en tensión; no, desde que el hermano de Tenmari apareció en Suna.

El misterioso y peligroso Gaara. Como si su vida de pronto tomara tintes de novela, se estaba viendo envuelta en un misterio antiguo que decidió investigar y justo tras ello aparece un hombre que no debía recorrer las calles de la ciudad buscándola a ella. A ella que jamás debió pisar Suna, todo había sido el destino o la su suerte que la llevó al país del desierto.

—Si ya en Konoha tenía problemas... Debo tener muy mala suerte.

Se giró hacia la ventana, donde los cactus estaban, recordando que según las leyendas locales ellos traían buenaventura a los desafortunados y sobre todo, protección.

—Vosotros me protegeréis del demonio, ¿verdad? —Susurró con una sonrisa acariciando las púas de uno de los cactus.

La noche se cerraba, la luna llena asomaba sobre los tejados, las puertas de la ciudad cerradas… Todo se presentaba como el escenario perfecto para que él apareciera, y no la defraudó.

Gaara, un posible demonio del desierto, atractivo y atrayente para que cuando fueras capaz de salir de su embrujo fuera demasiado tarde y ya estuvieras atrapada en su trampa. Así se sentía Hinata, a pesar de las adevertencias de Tenmari; aunque ahora fuera consciente de ello, algo le impedía desprenderse de su maleficio.

Allí, sobre el alfeizar de la ventana se recortaba imperiosa la silueta del hombre en la penumbra de la habitación. No sabía si sentirse asustada, en cierto modo estaba pasando justo lo que ella quería que sucediera; por otro lado, aquello no tenía lógica.

Ese escalofrío ya conocido por Hinata al tenerle cerca hizo que hundiera su espalda contra los cojines, pero incapaz de apartar los ojos de él, de la cabellera alborotada, del cuello y hombros tensos, podía apostar a que tenía los brazos cruzados, su cintura bajando hasta ambos pies entre los cactus. El demonio del desierto que invitaba a los perdidos a adentrarse de su mano entre las arenas hasta dejarles abandonos a su suerte sin agua y sin posibilidad de sobrevivir. Hinata era consciente de ello, pero dentro de ella había algo más, una pequeña fuente de valor y la tentación del miedo.

Como una corta mueca de superioridad sonó un gruñido masculino antes de decir nada. La estaba observando desde la altura, encogida a sus pies, pareciéndole todo demasiado fácil. Podía ver en sus ojos el conocido terror que todos le procesaban, podía oler su miedo. Pero había ese toque de irreverencia en sus labios, ese algo que aún le atraía a jugar más con ella y no hacer lo que por derecho podría hacer sin más.

—Si fuera un demonio tus plantas me atraparían… —En un elegante salto cruzó el umbral de la ventana hasta tocar el suelo de la habitación—. Lástima que solo sean habladurías.

Era inconsciente, no sabía por qué no podía controlar su cuerpo, el frío que se extendía por su piel hasta congelar su cerebro ante sus palabras, paralizando su pensamiento. Intentaba esconderse más contra los cojines, sin saber por qué. Él alargó la mano hasta rozar su mejilla. Nada más, ni siquiera lo sintió de la tensión que recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

Sería un susurro, o quizá su imaginación. Pero Gaara parecía que sí lo había escuchado. Puede que él comenzara a darle alguna respuesta, o estuviera callado. Hinata no lo sabía, no podía saberlo. En algún momento su respiración se aceleró y antes de darse cuenta la vista comenzaba a nublarse.

—¡Compórtate, mujer!

Eso era. Cerró los ojos blancos y agitó la cabeza recuperando el calor de su cuerpo. Tenía que sobreponerse a ese miedo costara lo que le costara. Además, que mejor momento que ese que él estaba en su terreno por primera vez. Debía ser ella quien cambiara su suerte, quien se protegiera a sí misma. En un amago de gemido, olvidó que nadie más en esa casa lo haría.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sería un susurro al principio algo temblón, pero lo suficientemente valiente como para arrancarle una mueca de satisfacción. Aquella suave voz intentando sonar fuerte. Sí, justo ahí estaba la razón de la caza que comenzó gracias a su hermana.

—El libro —se lo tendió.

Los ojos blancos de Hinata volvieron a pintarse de temor al verlo, apareció como un relámpago y podía ver cómo se disolvía poco a poco, a la par que ella cogía fuerza otra vez para hablar. Él dejó el libro sobre el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¿Quieres que sea… —A medida que decía cada sílaba su sonrojo aumentaba hasta el punto que su lengua se trabó imposibilitando que saliera la última palabra maldita— tu…?

Gaara no tenía paciencia, ni tiempo, para esperar a que ella se decidiera a hablar, apretó sus brazos cruzados y chasqueó la lengua.

—No quiero nada. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

Quizá la sorpresa de sus palabras que no lograba entender crearon la atmósfera que ella necesitaba. Los hombros de Hinata se relajaron por primera vez mientas con la cabeza curiosa elevaba la vista hacia él, incluso olvidándose del miedo.

—No le entiendo, Gaara-san —luchaba por mantener el código de respeto, algo que a él le hizo gracia.

Frunció el ceño avanzando sobre ella. Dentro de él un descontrol de algo que no conocía se movía apretando los músculos de manera viciosa. Sin pensarlo se hincó de rodillas apresando sus piernas y apoyó ambas manos contra la pared acorralándola. Ahí estaba, Gaara sonrió. El miedo volvía a sus ojos. Y la paz a su interior. Puede que sí fuera fácil.

Sin lugar a dudas ella era la elegida. Sólo una mujer podría alterar tanto la estabilidad del desierto.

—Soy el señor de esta tierra y no hay nada aquí que esté fuera de mi alcance, ¿entendido?

Hinata asintió levemente con la cabeza temerosa de perder el contacto que sus pupilas hechizantes ejercían. Estaba demasiado cerca, excesivamente cerca para su propio bien, notaba como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, seguro daba la imagen de una pequeña ratita atrapada en la más simple de las trampas sin salida posible. Aún así, algo dentro de ella la obligaba a seguir preguntando, no era curiosidad, sino la única forma que en ese momento parecía darle una tregua antes de que él diera otro paso más.

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir con el señor de esta tierra? —Todas las ideas que cruzaban la mente de Hinata la llevaban irremediablemente a sus pequeñas investigaciones, a la vieja Chiyo de un modo u otro.

Palabras llenas de un dulce veneno a sus oídos. Gaara no podía pensar a qué se debía la satisfacción que le producía escuchar de sus labios aquel título al que tiempo atrás le desterraron. Casi podía sentir que su pasado y su presente se conciliaban bajo la seda de su voz. Aquello que le estaba prohibido.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su frente como un relámpago, obligándole a llevarse una mano hacia el lóbulo derecho.

Hinata dudó. Un solo segundo antes de elevar también la mano sobre la de él.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Gaara-san?

Un gruñido bajo fue la respuesta. Olvidado quedaba que él era un extraño que acababa de entrar por la ventana a su habitación en mitad de la oscura noche del desierto.

—Esto es por tu culpa.

Su voz grave fue suficiente para devolver a Hinata a la realidad. Olvidó por completo el miedo y el recato.

—¿Mi culpa?

—¡Sí, mujer!

—Entras en mi casa, me llevas acosando todos estos días y ¿ahora dices que esto es culpa mía? —apenas fue un susurro que escondía una pequeña llama de valor.

—¡Cállate!- rugió poniendo aire entre ambos.

Hinata volvió a encogerse contra la pared, entonces se dio cuenta, ¿cómo es que nadie había acudido a su habitación ante la voz de un extraño? Respuesta que sabía de sobra.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Repitió al borde las lágrimas.

Nadie iría a su habitación nunca. Su padre incluso lo estaría viendo como un golpe de suerte.

El silencio volvía entre aquellas cuatro paredes solo roto por sus entrecortados sollozos, Gaara mantenía su mano sobre la frente, tenía que sobreponerse a ese dolor y terminar lo que había ido a hacer antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y pudieran descubrirle. A pesar de todo, dentro de aquellas murallas no tenía la impunidad que el desierto le daba.

—Léete el maldito libro.

—¿Quieres que aprenda a lavarte la ropa y servirte el té? —ahí estaba de nuevo, otra vez demostrándose que podía sobreponerse a su miedo.

El nuevo veneno de la lengua afilada de Hinata sorprendió a ambos. Jamás podría haberlo imaginado, y eso le complacía, fue todo lo que necesitó para deshacerse del malestar, de todo, incluso de la idea de que aquello iba a ser fácil. Gaara no debió olvidar sus propias palabras, como todo hijo del desierto, ella también sabía sobrevivir a las dificultades.

—No, sino para que entiendas que me perteneces.

Recuperando sus fuerzas, volvió sobre ella, a acorralarla en aquel pequeño rincón de descanso. Acarició su mejilla en parte húmeda notando como el calor se extendía bajo su contacto, era justo esa parte de ella, esa tan extraña la que le resultaba insoportable.

—Hinata, te llevo buscando muchos años y no podrás escapar de mí. Cumplirás tu misión para conmigo quieras o no.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Otra vez era un hilo de voz temblón.

—No importa. Nadie puede salvarte de tu futuro.

Gaara cogió el libro de la ventana y se lo entregó, sin más se dejó caer a su lado cerrando los ojos. Él mismo tenía mucho que pensar y poner en orden en su mente. Cada segundo respirando el asfixiante aroma a jazmín al que era tan ajeno y de pronto se encontraba atado. Entreabrió los ojos frunciendo las inexistentes cejas, ladeó la mirada hacia ella, su cabello oscuro hacia contraste con su piel pálida, tenía un color casi enfermizo; tenía los ojos blancos fijos sobre el texto, en parte devorándolo por otra parte escudriñándolo para buscar lo que él le había pedido; y sus manos finas lo sostenían sobre su regazo, aquellas manos que debían ser de tacto delicado y cálido. Ella era como la noche del desierto, oscura, profunda, misteriosa pero deseada y cándida. No como él, que era el día. Otra vez la punzaba le acechaba, era algo relacionado con ella, estaba seguro.

Hinata recorrió las páginas rápidas, sin detenerse en estudiar los estereotipos arcaicos de mujer que defendía el pequeño libro, sin detenerse en la historia fantástica que el mismo contaba para explicar cómo debía comportarse una buena mujer del desierto. Echaba de menos el té, pero estaba segura que cuando terminara de leerlo, él se iría. Gaara. Sin lugar a dudas, se paró en un párrafo, el encajaba bajo la descripción del título de Señor del Desierto que tanto había perseguido en la biblioteca. Su mente se detuvo, inconscientemente le observó, había algo en él que destilaba misterio, y peligro. Ella lo sabía de primera mano. Además su olor cálido… él tenía esa actitud seria y estricta necesaria para sobrevivir bajo el aniquilante sol.

Cerró el libro captando su atención.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué quieres de mí?

—Tus ojos.

Los ojos que todo lo ven, recordó haber leído en el libro. Entonces no era un significado más allá de las palabras como las mujeres antes buscaban en aquel libro; sino la historia en sí. Sus ojos se abrieron entendiendo que posiblemente aquel libro era el eslabón que le falta.

—Estás dando todo por supuesto, Gaara-san, pero ¿y si no soy quien tú crees o te traiciono en el futuro?

—Tú eres mi elegida y vendrás conmigo al desierto.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar.

Muchas gracias.

PL.


	8. Aquello que se comparte

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Espero que Gaara no se me haya ido de las manos U.U

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

Este capítulo y el próximo son un poco cortos, pero serán dos capítulo en la semana para ya después poder acelerar un poco el ritmo. Sin más:

* * *

**8. Aquello que se comparte  
**

* * *

Llevó cansada los ojos hacia la ventana oscura, hacía tiempo que encendió los candiles de la habitación, iluminándolos, a ella y a él. La noche por fin había caído entre los edificios de la ciudad aumentando la sensación de vulnerabilidad.

—¿Y si grito?

Aquella pregunta le agradó a pesar de sentirse molesto por su tímida actitud. Quería probar algunas de sus ideas. Ella era lista, más de lo que se habría imaginado; su curiosidad la precedía, y seguramente para ese mismo instante Hinata lo habría deducido.

—Nadie vendrá a salvarte.

Por como bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio, supo que esa era la respuesta que se esperaba, pero también le dolía. Un extraño dolor que él mismo conocía, el rechazo. Aquello podría ver un arma de doble filo para su plan, algo que compartían con lo que poder atraerla hacia él; pero mal jugado podría hacer que se alejara de él. Entonces, sonrió malicioso, sería todo más fácil, podría llevársela por la fuerza y obligarla sin más a que cumpliera su papel. Aun así, otra vez le dolía la cabeza, algo le impedía hacerlo. Recordando su suave tacto en la mejilla, sobre su mano, la preocupación bañando sus pupilas blancas por él. Ella, de entre todas las personas, la que le temía, la que debía temerle, quién más tendría que alejarse de él, justo Hinata era la primera persona en preocuparse por su bien. ¿Por qué?

Era la ovejita más estúpida que jamás se había encontrado.

—Es cierto —murmuró tras unos instantes, Gaara estaba en lo cierto.

—Vendrás conmigo. No tienes más opciones.

—¿A no?

—No hay más, Hinata. Sólo yo —el lobo la estaba atrapando usando su mayor punto débil, su inseguridad.

—Pero tú eres peligroso.

Otra vez sus labios se curvaron imprecisos de manera inconsciente. Ella volvió a bajar la mirada incapaz de seguir mirándole. Apretó el libro contra su pecho, escondiéndose tras aquello que ponía en peligro su estabilidad.

¿Qué estabilidad? Hinata volvió a encogerse previniendo el horrible gemido que nacía en su garganta, ahora no podía ser tan débil, él estaba allí. El peligro justo a su lado, acechándola. Sin escapatorias. Lo sentía en el ambiente, es más, él se había comido todo el espacio atrapando todos sus sentidos sobre él. Hinata apretó un puño escondido, eso era justo lo que no debía dejar que pasara, no debía desmoronarla, no podía olvidar que ahora era él quien estaba en su territorio, aunque fuera una mentira, ahora le tocaba demostrar su poder. Ya lo había perdido todo una vez.

—Así es, tú también debes temerme —podía notar algo cálido contra su mejilla—. No, Hinata, tú eres quien más debe temerme.

Aquellas palabras taladraron su mente. Tan sólo podía verle. Nada más. Ver como la atrapaba, como apartó el libro, su único escudo, de un manotazo. Cogió su mentón elevando su mirada sin encontrar resistencia por parte de ella.

Todo torrente de pensamiento se canceló dejando su mente en blanco, se sentía atrapada en sus ojos, por una vez no fríos como el hielo, sino alborotados, un mar revuelto e irascible dirigido contra ella.

—Hinata, tú también eres una hija del desierto, y tienes algo de ella que me pertenece.

Su duda fue lo que esperaba, justo el momento adecuado para apresar sus labios con agresividad desconocida. Algo en su interior le obligaba a hacerlo, a beber de aquellos labios rojos como la sangre, fríos como la nieve. Los necesitaba, algo en su interior le decía que los necesitaba.

Notaba sus pequeños puños aferrados a su ropa en un estúpido intento de apartarle. Gaara quería más, necesitaba más, buscando una respuesta al impulso que le llevó a besarla. Enterró su mano en sus cabellos y tiró de ellos obligándola a abrir sus labios, había algo más en ella que él necesitaba. Y lo obtendría, fuera lo que fuese.

—Me perteneces —le recordó aún ronco como una horrible caricia sobre sus labios lastimados—. Eres una hija del desierto, y yo soy el Señor del Desierto.

Otra vez algo dentro de él le instó a buscar aquellos malditos labios de nieve, sin razón lógica, sería todo ese tiempo lejos del desierto. Pero ahora necesitaba llevársela, porque sólo ella le servía.

La empujó bajo los cojines apresándola en su miedo bajo su peso, no dudó en morder su labio inferior buscándola de nuevo llenándose de su timidez que le dejaba la puerta abierta a disfrutar de su dulce boca, mientras su mano acariciaba su vientre bajo la tela de algodón del fino camisón que Hinata llevaba. De entre todo, el sabor salado y amargo le devolvió la cordura al demonio. Se apartó de sus labios, sin dejar de acariciar su piel. Estaba llorando, y avergonzada en su sonrojo.

Otra vez su ceño se frunció, debía volver al desierto con ella. Y olvidar aquellos impulsos irracionales.

Sus dedos estaban rígidos entre la tela roja, su mente se había detenido. Había besado antes a Kiba. Mentira. Siempre había sido Kiba quien la besaba. Incluso él le había tocado más de lo que una señorita debía haberse dejado cuando su primo no les miraba.

Ahora había sucedido lo mismo, él era quien la besaba. Quien estaba sobre ella, transgrediendo todas las normas de su clan.

Pero no era lo mismo. Todo era diferente. Su agresividad era tan diferente de la que él le había demostrado, había mucho más: hambre. Esa hambre era _diferente_. Ella no era lo que quería. Podía sentirlo, la estaba devorando como a una presa que debía ser inofensiva, lentamente, cortándole las alas para que no pudiera escapar pero siguiera con vida viendo como él la consumía. Aquellas palabras no salían de sus labios, era incapaz de decirle que se apartara y que la dejara. Todo aquello que no se atrevía a gritarle, tan sólo se estaba dejando caer en sus garras mientras lloraba torpemente odiándose un poco por ser eso lo único de lo que era capaz en aquella situación.

Gaara tenía razón, él era un demonio muy peligroso.

Estaba buscando algo, no sabía por qué la besaba, pero Gaara sólo quería llevársela al desierto, algo en relación con sus ojos, algo que él necesitaba.

Él tampoco la quería a ella, quería utilizarla.

Como todos.

—¿Y si yo fuera un demonio del desierto?

—No existen —le respondió sin más.

—Hay muchas cosas que crees que no existen y son reales.

Hinata suspiró cerrando los ojos. Al abrirlos todo seguía igual. Él estaba allí justo delante de ella, sus ojos verdes fríos mirándola impasible, todo lo que antes vio parecía una ilusión olvidada. Resuelto a hacer algo en su interior y que sabía que no iba a preguntarle, la obligaría, como poco antes la había obligado a ceder ante sus labios y sus manos.

—Gaara… Iré contigo —él sonrió, lo había vuelto a conseguir—. A cambio, quiero que me quieras.

—Yo no tengo esos sentimientos.

—No en ese sentido, que me hagas sentir útil.

—Tú me serás útil.

Hinata dudó un segundo antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Porque tú me obedecerás —se levantó dejando un frío aire recordar lo cerca que había estado de su piel—. Nadie empezará una guerra por ti.

Lo sabía. Hinata lo sabía de antemano, pero escucharlo era particularmente doloroso cuando era alguien ajeno a su familia quien lo decía en su tono frío, condescendiente, nulo de sentimientos, como una verdad absoluta.

Toda resolución de ser fuerte cuando llegó a Suna se desmoronó con sus palabras. El llanto brotó agobiado con fuerza acumulada de todos esos meses. Cansada. Olvidada.

Momento que Gaara aprovechó para cogerla. Él necesitaba volver al desierto, la utilizaría, y luego la devolvería. Si sobrevivía.

En sus brazos parecía aún más pequeña sollozando de manera lamentable. No debía dudar de su intuición, ella era la elegida del desierto, ella sería la guía que estaba buscando desde tiempo atrás y por la que se estaba jugando su poder. Volvió a fruncir el ceño, la necesitaba viva, y ella no parecía fuerte para sobre vivir.

Sus brazos se aferraron a su cuello paralizándole un segundo, un desconocido aroma fresco y verde le inundó paralizándole. Tendría que hacer de aquella mujer alguien más fuerte.

—Cuando deje de serte útil —masculló contra su cuello—, abandóname pero no me traigas de vuelta.

La dejó sobre su cama observándola de nuevo, aquellas palabras eran valientes para provenir de los labios de aquel pequeño cordero. Su cabellera oscura como la noche se esparció por la almohada, sus labios volvían a llamarle, pero no iba a dejarse atrapar.

—Tú eres el demonio del desierto.

* * *

Se miró al espejo fijando bien su peinado sin poder evitar que sus ojos se reflejaran en la cama, en el ocupante que aún seguía entre las sábanas.

Suspiró, si tan sólo Hinata supiera hasta dónde llegaba la intimidad con aquel viejo compañero suyo de clases, sonrió, seguramente se sonrojaría y sin levantar los ojos le diría algo descarado.

—Esa chica siempre te sorprende.

—¿Hinata? —no hacía falta preguntar, y ella no tuvo que responder—. Es mucho más fuerte de que deja ver.

—No sé que decirte, Shikamaru. Suna y Konoha no son iguales —se sentó en la cama derrotada—. Pero lo que temo es el interés que Gaara ha cogido por ella.

—Tenía entendido que no podía entrar en Suna.

—Y no puede, pero bastantes conflictos tenemos fuera de nuestras fronteras como para también perder a la mayor fuerza de defensa interna.

—Los Hombre del Desierto son los que hacen que el comercio sea posible —masculló mirando hacia el techo—, Suna no puede permitirse perder el comercio.

—Exacto. Y ahora, ya te puedes ir levantando y sacando tu culo de mi cuarto.

—Qué pesada —cerró los ojos imaginándose la bronca próxima que le echaría—. Cuando deberías volver aquí dentro y portarte como una buena florecita.

—Serás…

Shikamaru estalló en una carcajada deteniendo su avance hacia su cuello.

—De algún modo, sé que no le hará nada a Hinata.

—Mientras le sea útil. Luego… —Un leve escalofrío recorrió sus hombros.

Él se incorporó abrazándola.

—Todos sabemos que no tiene piedad al matar ni hacer su ley en su terreno; pero como tu has dicho, esa chica es una sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás intentando decir? —Le preguntó cuando pudo digerir las palabras del estratega.

—Las probabilidades de que tengas sobrinos han aumentado.

—Deja de decir tonterías.

—Quizá, pero estoy seguro que no tienes que temer por Hinata, al fin y al cabo lleva toda su vida viviendo en un nido de víboras y sigue siendo capaz de sonreír.

Tenmari frunció el ceño, algo sabía de aquello por la hermana pequeña, como la suya, ellas vivían en una familia bastante estricta con unos códigos cerrados y férreos que Hinata parecía saltarse o en los que no podía encajar. Era una chica que estaba acostumbrada a obedecer y hacer todo lo que la dijeran buscando aceptación.

—Pensé que había cambiado algo desde que llegó a Suna.

—Dejando eso de lado, Gaara no puede hacerle nada mientras esté en la ciudad.

—En cierto modo es cierto; pero conozco bien a mi hermano, no dejará que un trozo viejo de pellejo escrito le dicte qué puede o no hacer cuando él tiene algo entre ceja y ceja. Es un maldito bastardo incorregible, sádico que no dudará ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere.

A cada palabra describiendo a Gaara su voz se alteraba subiendo poco a poco mientras apretaba los puños. Shikamaru mantuvo una vaga sonrisa, aquella era su faceta de hermana mayor con instinto protector.

—Pero los dos sabemos que no hará nada a Hinata.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —Se volteó mirándole fijamente—. Porque yo no puedo.

—Tú eres una mujer, no comprendes las miradas de los hombres.

—Ajá —respondió rápida e incrédula—, creo que tú no comprendes a mi hermano.

—Sois vosotros lo que alimentáis la historia del demonio del desierto, Tenmari, Gaara lleva años exiliado aprendiendo a sobrevivir.

Se calló durante un momento rascándose la incipiente perilla, cerrando los ojos.

—En cierto modo, se parecen bastante. Comparten un pasado.

—Y por esa regla de tres de aquí a nueve meses seré tía.

—Nueve meses no —sonrió atrapándola de nuevo en la cama—, pero en un par de años…

—Odio decirte esto, Nara, pero esta vez, te equivocas.

La besó, al final todo el diálogo había sido la excusa perfecta para volver a tener a Tenamri donde quería.

—Yo, por desgracia, nunca me equivoco.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar.

Muchas gracias.

PL.


	9. Aquello que se ha de olvidar

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

A **Hydra Delphine** perdona esto, pero ando muy mal de tiempo; descuida aunque tarde un año, siempre termino lo que escribo ;). Y bueno como decían en un pueblo "ca[da] uno es ca[da] uno" yo tengo esa necesidad para con quien me dedica un segundo, me corrige, me halaga, escribe simplemente; gracias por todo es lo mínimo que debo hacer, por tu aprecio y por ti. Y no admito más discusión en esto XD es que me ruborizo mucho. Cuídate.

Muchas gracias a** mi Beta AcSwarovski** por leerlo, corregirlo y darme su valiosa opinión.

* * *

**9. Aquello que se ha de olvidar  
**

* * *

Ruido.

Mucho ruido.

Ruido de voces.

Ruido de llanto.

Ruido de golpes.

Ruido al fin y al cabo. Ondas que perturbaban las partículas del ambiente expandiéndose de manera multidireccional en un tiempo limitado, sin importar el medio. Atravesando papel, ladrillo, piedra, agua, absolutamente todo.

Hanabi no sabía qué pasaba exactamente, pero el ruido no era _habitual_ en la casa Hyuuga. Por no decir que una biblioteca a media noche era una sala de fiestas comparada con su casa. Frunció el ceño aún tirada sobre la cama dándose cuenta que aquello no era un sueño, sino que el ruido procedía del exterior colándose en su dormitorio. Can calma, algo descolocada se levantó y tomó una bata para cubrirse de detrás de una percha en el armario.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y a paso cansado mientras se restregaba los ojos recorrió el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hermana, ella seguro que sabía qué pasaba.

Obvió el revuelo de mujeres, seguro era día de limpieza, y vivir en el desierto sólo podía significar que había mucho polvo por todas partes. Eso debía ser, se había quedado dormida y el día tenía que estar bien alto, seguro Hinata había vuelto ya de la dichosa biblioteca y dejaría que retomara su sueño en su cama mientras la escuchaba leer alguna historia disparatada del desierto que tanto le llamaban la atención.

Llamó a la puerta, una vez.

-¡Duermes más que una marmota!- exclamó volviendo a llamar.

Otra vez sin respuesta. Sonrió, se lo podía tomar como una invitación para entrar, ya había avisado.

Abrió la puerta y se quedó observando la pared blanca sobre la que se proyectaba la luz que la puerta dejaba entrar. El resto de la habitación estaba a oscuras, la ventana cerrada a cal y canto. No precisamente porque el sol calentara demasiado.

Sin los cojines.

Volvió la vista atrás, pasó por el armario abierto y vacío. El escritorio estaba desnudo, en la mesita de noche sólo había una lámpara de aceite. La cama se reducía a una estructura metálica y un saco de lana extendido sobre el suelo.

Hanabi sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba la ostentación, pero aquello no era normal.

Entró rápida en el cuarto sin saber bien qué pensar y abrió la ventana esperando ver los cactus allí.

Eso era.

Si estaban allí, nada pasaba.

Pero el alfeizar de la ventana estaba limpio bajo la luz anaranjada del amanecer.

Cerró las manos en un puño y salió del cuarto. Ella no podía estar sin enterarse de lo que pasaba. Bajó con paso firme la escalera, directa al despacho de su padre. Obvió las miradas de algunas de las mujeres que trabajaban en la casa, y las lágrimas o acciones que tenían hacia ella intentando detenerla, pero cuando Hanabi tenía algo entre ceja y ceja nada la detenía. No llamó a la puerta, la abrió y entró clavando su mirada furiosa sobre el hombre corpulento que se encontraba sentado tras la mesa firmando documentos, ajeno a todo el revuelo que envolvía al resto de la casa.

—Dónde está Hinata.

Su voz sonaba fría. Pero no le afectaba, el hombre terminó de firmar un papel antes de soltar la pluma sobre el tintero y elevar la mirada hacia su hija. La estudió durante un minuto, Hanabi demostraba una personalidad más fría y violenta que Hinata, también era más racional y fuerte. Tenía carácter fuerte y no se doblegaba ante nada. Sería una buena líder. Su único punto débil era aquella hermana mayor que la crió, y que ahora había sido eliminada del mapa. Le costaría aceptarlo, pensó Hiashi, pero, la pena y el dolor la harían aún más fuerte.

—Tú no tienes hermanas, a partir de hoy eres hija única.

—Qué quiere decir eso —había dado unos pasos hasta el escritorio y lo golpeó con ambas palmas sin dejar de mirarle.

—Puedes dar a esa otra _chica que vivía aquí_ por muerta —cogió la pluma y volvió a sus papeles—. Mañana volvemos a Konoha, ¿no te alegras, hija querida?

* * *

—No se ha movido, señor.

Gaara mantuvo firme los ojos sobre la madera de la puerta unos segundos más antes de asentir a las palabras del centinela.

En un gesto calculado se giró y desanduvo el pasillo de vuelta a su oscura habitación.

Alguien había dejado otra tetera ante la puerta, la cogió y olisqueó el vapor que expulsaba. Su ceño se frunció algo más, abrió la puerta y entró.

Vertió té sobre el mismo vaso de cristal de siempre sin molestarse en cambiar las hojas de menta, disfrutando del sonido y las burbujas que se formaban en un tono dorado, aquel líquido que muchas veces sustituía al agua en el desierto, que en su casa le podía matar y en su tierra era la vida.

Tomó el vaso entre dos dedos sintiendo el calor del agua hirviendo observando como una a una las burbujas desaparecían como las opciones que él tenía para cumplir su propósito en la ciudad de Suna.

La situación había cambiado. El tiempo pasaba. Bebió el líquido dorado dejando por un momento que su rostro se relajara y sus ojos se cerraran. Aspiró con fuerza el dulzor tranquilizándole, casi le recordaba a un tiempo que fue bueno, un tiempo en el que aprendió por las malas a desconfiar de todos y sólo fiarse de sus ojos y sus manos.

Que no intentaran matarle era una mala señal. Pero ahora él contaba con cierta ventaja. Hinata, paladeó su nombre. Recordó el sabor de sus labios. Aquel adictivo sabor dulce, no como el del té, mucho más oscuro y necesario. Seguramente fue por eso por lo que la volvió a besar.

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa, junto a la tetera y se volvió hacia la ventana. Debía olvidar aquellos pensamientos. Separó con un dedo un par de listones de madera de la persiana para poder observar las desiertas calles de la ciudad. A esas horas nadie podría estar al sol, a menos que ya estuvieras muerto.

Sus hombres le esperaban apostados contra el muro a las afuera, y él tenía que regresar a sus tareas en el desierto cuanto antes. Nada de pensar en aquellos labios rojos como la sangre ni en la mujer.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, el mismo problema que esa noche le había mantenido despierto.

—Malditas leyes —masculló.

No lo iba a decir. Jamás admitiría nada más. Se irían de allí antes del anochecer. Los dos.

* * *

Estaba atemorizada, por decir algo. Mantenía los ojos abiertos y alertas aún a consecuencia de la adrenalina que infectaba su sangre. No había probado bocado, ni siquiera sabía qué hora es, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Tan sólo podía recordar aquel sabor cálido a pesar de su fuerza.

Acercó aún más sus piernas contra su pecho en un intento por fundirse con la pared. En la habitación había dos focos de luz, uno en el techo de una lámpara de aceite y otro que provenía de un pequeño postigo en la parte superior de la puerta. Ella estaba sentada sobre un colchón, y el suelo estaba plagado de cajas de cartón. Sobre una de ellas sus cactus.

No sabía que significaba, pero tampoco quería saberlo. En realidad sólo quería despertarse de aquella pesadilla. Abrir los ojos y despertarse en su cama, en su casa, en Konoha, levantarse y poder tomar un té en el patio de su casa mientras se enfadaba por la última broma de Hanabi, hacer planes para el día… Todo fuera un mal sueño... Todo.

Era extraño como hasta ahora había podido olvidar Konoha mientras estaba en el desierto, hundiéndose entre sus cuentos y arenas; pero justo cuando aparece lo que más deseaba encontrar, la fuente directa de todas esas leyendas, el personaje principal de cada cuento, el verdadero y mítico Señor del Desierto, entonces comenzaron a asaltarle otra vez los deseos de volver a su casa, a su tierra y a sus conocidos. Cuando ella sabía que allí no le quedaba nada. Y seguramente en Suna tampoco tendría ya nada más.

Algo dentro de su pecho comenzaba a formarse, primero como un nudo, luego quemaba y subía de manera dolorosa.

Furia.

Un grito escapó de sus labios mientras un puño golpeaba con rabia el colchón. Una y otra vez.

Rabia por no ser tan lista y despierta como debía.

Cuando Gaara se fue después de aprovecharse de ella con todos sus misterios y cuentos, y con sus labios, la sacaron de su casa a medianoche unos extraños bajo la mirada de su padre. Gritó y suplicó por saber qué pasaba, en aquel momento se aferró a su cama como si la vida le fuera en ello, pero se quedó inconsciente.

Volvió a gritar hundiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Las lágrimas salieron solas de impotencia. Lágrimas derramadas por ella misma, ya que nadie más lo haría.

Se despertó allí. Sola, con sus cactus, sin saber nada. Con miedo, y rabia.

Traicionada.

Hinata era consciente de las rígidas normas que todavía marcaban las tradiciones de su clan. Es más se las sabía de memoria. Y vender a las hijas no estaba dentro de ninguna de ellas. Más bien era un clan aglutinante, nadie salía de él.

Por lo que no comprendía cómo su padre se había quedado quieto ante aquello, como si no fuera del clan.

—Como si no fuera su hija… —Susurró entre lágrimas.

Aquello accionó algún resorte en el interior de su mente, tampoco iba a haber alguna diferencia; pero sí debía haber alguna razón.

La razón por la que habían ido a Suna.

—Levántate, tenemos que irnos.

Al escuchar su voz se encogió más contra la pared, sabía que estaba tentando su paciencia y no era algo recomendable, no podía ocultarlo más, le tenía miedo.

—Vas a tener que olvidar todo lo que conoces si quieres conocer la verdad.

—No puedo —murmuró contra sus piernas.

Entonces levantó la mirada, insegura de qué esperaba ver, pero sólo encontrándose con la mirada estoica del pelirrojo. Con sus ojos fríos y aquellos labios que la besaron con tanta hambre despertando una sensación horrible de necesidad en ella.

Hinata observó su mano rápida y pálida acercarse a su muñeca. La cogió con fuerza, a pesar de su tacto suave, envolviéndola. Era un misterioso efecto que producía, calmándola por un lado, alertándola por el otro.

—Vístete rápida, tenemos que irnos —tan pronto como había contactado con ella, había desaparecido el calor.

Cogió las telas azules marinos, se movió lentamente hasta levantarse de la cama bajo su mirada fría. Envolvió su cuerpo, aún con el fino pijama de algodón que tiempo atrás se puso en su dormitorio dispuesta a enfrentarse a una noche en vela. Cuánto había cambiado la situación desde ese momento, horas atrás que parecían días. Cerró la prenda con un fajín en el mismo color y se recogió el cabello en una trenza oscura como la noche. Se sonrojó. Todo eran recuerdos con aquel hombre.

No podía olvidar todo lo que había escuchado de Sabaku no Suna, el demonio.

—En el desierto habita el olvido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo sabrás cuando lo veas por ti misma, Hinata.

—Dímelo, Gaara, ¿por qué me llevas?

—Ya te lo dije, me eres útil.

—Si solo fuera por eso, no te estarías tomando tantas molestias —era la primera vez que le miraba desde que entró en aquella celda—, me habrías obligado sin más.

—No me sirves muerta —masculló tras un tiempo de deliberación.

Pero no se atrevía a decirle que había algo más, el divertido reflejo de valor que le mostró en su habitación y cómo hacia que tenerla cerca le doliera todo su cuerpo. Había algo más; pero no se atrevía a decirlo, ella había sentido lástima por él, la única que se había preocupado con aquellos ojos por él y sólo por él.

Aquella última noche, la ciudad también estaba consumida por la oscuridad del cielo, Gaara la guiaba con su paso delante de ella, la hizo montarse en un caballo, él subió después cogiendo las riendas, podía sentir como temblaba al verse de nuevo atrapada por él, y espoleó a la bestia hacia la única salida de la ciudad.

Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos, y al salir se cerraron en un golpe oscuro y sentenciante. Dejando atrás la ciudad, a las personas, el sonido de los cascos del caballo al galope, que ahora la arena amortiguaba en un silencio agobiante. Cabalgaban acompañados de las sombras de los hombres de Gaara entre las dunas del desierto, imposible de diferencia entre la tierra y el cielo en la oscuridad de la noche, tan sólo guiados por las estrellas brillantes del cielo.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer, y si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar.

Muchas gracias.

PL.


	10. La noche del mañana

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Gaara está un poco charlatán, pero ¡ey! él es quien tiene todas las respuestas.

Muchas gracias a Hydra Delphine, RukiaNeechan, Jackie M.V y Winters Lantern (I miss you, gurl)

Entramos en la segunda parte de la trama, ¡espero que os guste! Sin más:

* * *

**10. La noche del mañana.  
**

* * *

En algún momento el silencio la atrapó junto con el cansancio en el suave trote de los pasos del caballo. Sin olvidar la agradable fuente de calor que la rodeaba con aquel olor a protección, omnipresente en su piel. Era imposible recordar cuando abandonaron las murallas de Suna adentrándose en las arenas del desierto, ésta callaba los cascos del caballo; además en la noche cerrada, el tiempo parecía pasar usando otra cadencia monótona que sólo aquellos que pudieran leer las estrellas podrían romper. El viento en contra era cada vez más frío, y las rachas más rápidas levantando el polvo invisible en la oscuridad, pero él estaba ahí protegiéndola de todo, sosteniéndola firme sobre la montura abarcando toda su figura.

Gaara deceleró el galope al sentir su respiración regularse en un compás más pausado y silencioso; por una vez, aunque inconsciente, recostada sobre él, confiando en él. Sus hombres debían estar cerca de su posición actual, es más, sus órdenes fueron que algunos se adelantaran en cuanto salieran de Suna para informar al resto de su gente que pronto él se uniría a ellos y podrían retomar el camino después de esos días exiliado en la ciudad. Sin embargo, ese momento tendría que esperar, al menos una noche más. Gaara ahora necesitaba de todo el tiempo que dispusiera para evitar complicaciones a largo plazo, con ella, Hinata. Necesitaba su verdadera confianza ciega en él, costara lo que costara.

Todo aquello era por el bien de su pueblo, y la protección de Suna, país y ciudad. También por él, para seguir manteniendo su autoridad ganada a sangre después del destierro y el miedo.

Impasible bajó los ojos hacia Hinata entre sus brazos. Parecía imposible que algo tan pequeño y débil pudiera servir para tanto. Como aquella apenas mujer era la pieza clave que tantos años había buscado y deseaba atrapar. Paseó sus ojos fríos sobre ella, tan pálida, tan suave, tan tentadora. Justo allí sin nada que la protegiera, como el cordero atrapado en la zarza. Un espejismo, como la noche del desierto, ese escaso respiro que te da lo que más deseas durante el tortuoso día pero que, poco a poco, sin que te des cuenta, se vuelve más frío y cruel contra ti.

¿Seria Hinata así? Ella era una mujer. También era como el pajarillo inocente y tonto que nunca había salido de su jaula de cristal.

Frunció los labios. Si la dejara allí, no duraría ni un amanecer. El desierto se la comería viva nada más salir el sol. Y todavía no era su momento. Afianzó su brazo alrededor de ella y levantó la mirada, lejos de su hechizo.

Eso debía ser, una bruja. Nada evitó la mueca entre sonrisa y malicia que curvaron sus labios, consciente de lo que acababa de pensar y no debía olvidar.

La luna brillaba plena en el cielo, blanca como sus ojos, pura pero altiva, se recordó. La mujer que domina las sombras y la oscuridad, quien robaba la vida al sol, eso era.

Una bruja.

A pesar de la timidez que la rodeaba, de aquellos insufribles tartamudeos, del miedo que transpiraba su piel. A pesar de esa inocencia pintada y que gritaba a su demonio interior que manchara y destruyera.

Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, Gaara debía luchar contra aquello. Cumplir su misión. Y ella la suya. Todo acabaría.

Tiró de las riendas aminorando la marcha del caballo hasta frenarlo por completo. El suave relinche y los movimientos bruscos de la cabeza del cabello tuvieron que despertarla de entre los brazos de Morfeo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Murmuró aún somnolienta con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Pasaremos la noche aquí.

—¿Aquí? —Tartamudeó ligeramente, veía el miedo crecer en sus ojos— ¿Los dos solos?

—¿Algún problema?

—No…

Era tan fácil leer que la situación la incomodaba hasta el punto de hacerla estremecer y buscar aire lejos de él, por muy protegida que antes se sintiera gracias a Gaara. Escondía la mirada confusa, pero su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Hacía bien en seguir temiéndole. Lástima que fuera demasiado tarde. Siempre fue demasiado tarde para ella. Cuando Gaara elevó la mano para señalar un punto en el horizonte, Hinata no pudo evitar el leve sobresalto que su cuerpo dio inquieto por primera vez de todo lo nuevo que la rodeaba y desconocía.

—Hay unas montañas cercanas, usaremos su abrigo para pasar la noche.

—¿Montañas en medio del desierto? —Exclamó sorprendida.

Hinata se acomodó intentando buscar algún hueco entre sus cuerpo, y querer recordar por qué había accedido a su extraña petición; quería saber cuánto tiempo llevaban cabalgando, y, sobre todo, cuáles eran las intenciones de Gaara ahora en mitad de la nada.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda naciendo en la nuca, dónde bien podía sentir su respiración cálida contrapuesta al frío ambiente, estaba más cerca de lo que ella consideraba contacto íntimo, pero lo peor era esa sensación que alteraba toda su piel de presa con la que el depredador jugaba a sabiendas de que no tiene escapatorias.

Sin previo aviso, uno de los brazos de Gaara soltó las riendas empujando su cintura hacia atrás, hacia su pecho asustándola de nuevo. Hinata cerró los ojos acelerando su respiración intranquila, aquel hombre sería su final, de un modo u otro, acabaría con ella.

—La arena erosionada de esas montañas por el viento, que aquí es más fuerte, son las que crearon el desierto y hace que se expanda engullendo la vida de las campiñas cercanas.

Asintió cohibida. Tragando con fuerza, no necesitaba aquella precisión, sabía que él era el desierto y ella era el campo.

Gaara detuvo la montura por completo y la ayudó a bajar tras descender él primero del caballo en un gesto ágil y conocido, Hinata bajó por su propio pie al verle adelantarse hacia la cabeza del caballo, él la golpeó cariñosamente y recogió las riendas antes de mirar de nuevo hacia ella. Seguía igual de perdida que cuando la vio en la cena del Kazekage. Tanteando el suelo, descubriendo la suavidad en sus descalzos pies de la arena del desierto.

—Está fría… —Mezclando una nota de felicidad, curiosidad y defraudada.

—Es de noche.

Ante sus ojos perdidos, estaba seguro, Hinata no había salido nunca de Konoha, y a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en Suna, tampoco se había aventurado más allá de las murallas. Aquello podría jugar muy a su favor, estaría perdida sin él. Así sería todo más sencillo de llevar a la práctica, ella tan sólo tenía que dejarse guiar por él en todo lo que la mandara hacer.

Sin más palabras tras la indiferente respuesta de Gaara, recorrieron los últimos metros hasta los pies de las rocosas cavidades que se abrían de la tierra marrón en dos direcciones, arriba hacia el cielo oscuro plagado de estrellas, y hacia las entrañas profundas de la tierra llena de secretos.

Hinata cogió una de las cinchas de la silla de montar, insegura de acercarse al hombre, ni se continuar sola.

—Aquí.

Gaara se detuvo ante una parte de la roca montañosa que sobresalía sin tener apenas fondo. No era propiamente una cueva, tan sólo les daría el asilo necesario para pasar la noche al abrigo de las rachas de viento que levantaba la arena y de los posibles carroñeros que pudiera deambular por la noche buscando algo que llevarse a la boca.

—Si fuera de día, te habrías quemado la piel de los pies.

Inconscientemente cruzó los dedos encogiendo los hombros, inquieta, sin saber qué hacer o decir aún al lado de la bestia. Su voz sonaba tan fría como la arena, no tenía que regañarle por no saber algo que para él era tan rutinario como que el sol volvería a salir. Y a calentar la arena, se recordó con amargura. Ella tenía otros conocimientos, pero aquel no.

—Muévete.

—¿Eh?

Gaara soltó la mano de Hinata apartándola lo suficiente para abrir una de las bolsas que llevaba en los laterales del caballo y sacar bastantes telas en un montón. Siguió con paso rápido hacia el abrigo, con el pie dibujó un círculo amontonando parte de la arena en los bordes en una improvisada cuna para una fogata, de algún modo tendría que mantener cierta temperatura y ahuyentaría a los animales del desierto.

—Espera, Gaara, ¿Qué…? —Una llama pequeña comenzó a coger fuerza entre las telas que había en el centro del círculo— ¿Cómo…?

El pelirrojo enarcó una inexistente ceja, su pálida tez con algo de color gracias a las pequeñas lenguas de fuego que poco a poco cogían fuerza consumiendo el poco alimento que tenía a su alrededor sin bajar de intensidad.

Hinata se estremeció ante una leve brisa nocturna. Se abrazó volviendo la mirada hacia la oscuridad, las arenas que en leve movimiento corrían el aire, granos de arena danzantes que transportados desde la montaña creaban el desierto. Aquel lugar era su corazón. Volvió la mirada hacia el hombre que le acompañaba preguntándose si él sería como su hogar. Un corazón duro y firme que no late, inmóvil ante los estragos del tiempo, sólido en sus ideas. Hinata se preguntaba si Gaara sería como el desierto, pero esa respuesta era sencilla: era tan cruel como el desierto; era tan justo como el desierto.

—Eres el desierto —escaparon las palabras sin su consentimiento.

—Ven si no quieres congelarte.

—Dime Gaara.

—Soy Sabaku no Gaara. El desierto es mi territorio.

—¿Eres ese del que hablan los libros? —Preguntó curiosa dando pequeños pasos hacia él.

Qué sencillo era embaucarla.

—¿Puedes desaparecer en la arenas? Pero no hablas una lengua desconocida, ni eres un fantasma…—Se sonrojó en cuestión de segundos volteando la cara.

Se había dejado llevar por la curiosidad que su padre tanto odiaba y que una mujer de su clase no debía tener. Se sentó contra la pared a la luz de la lumbre y recogió las piernas abrazándolas. Podía sentir como el sonrojo cogía sus mejillas y escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas avergonzada aún más si cabía la posibilidad.

—Muchas son leyendas, otras son ciertas —tenía que volver a hacerle creer que estaba segura—. Me he criado deambulando las dunas, sé todos los idiomas de las tribus que las recorren y me he ganado el respeto de todos ellos.

—¿Có-Cómo?

No se esperaba la pregunta, pero le gustaba. Una vez estuvo seguro que el fuego no se iba a apagar y el caballo estaba bien atado y resguardado preparado para continuar cuando el sol despuntara; entonces Gaara se acercó a ella y se acuclilló levantando el mentón de la chica. Buscando su mirada brillante, le quitó el pañuelo que protegió durante el camino su cabello con la otra mano y acarició su mejilla estremecida.

—Matando a todo el que se ponía en mi camino, demostrando que si me seguían el desierto les sería favorables, y que a todos los que me llevan la contraria sólo les espera una muerte lenta y cruel.

—¿Para qué me quieres a mí entonces, Gaara? Soy demasiado débil…

—Hay algo que debo conseguir, y tú eres la única llave —podía ver en sus ojos que aceptaba la derrota, no iba a conseguir más información—. Tendrás tiempo de acostumbrarte al desierto, aprenderás a ser más fuerte.

Movió la cabeza levemente, miedosa ante sus ojos profundos, incapaz de separar la mirada, consciente del contacto entre cálido y frío que sus dedos mantenían con su mejilla. Su sola presencia intimidante y segura. Pero le daba igual, él estaba confiando en ella. Gaara le había dicho que podría ser más fuerte, que llegaría a ser más fuerte allí con él. Esa sensación cálida que nacía en su estómago y se desplazaba como una caricia tierna por su interior no era una ilusión, eran las palabras de un desconocido que confiaba en ella.

La sonrisa maliciosa que de pronto adornó sus pálidos labios la hicieron volver a la realidad, la otra mano estaba apoyada contra la roca a la altura de su cuello y el agarre del mentón no vacilaba como antes.

—Tendremos tiempo de mucho más, Hinata.

—¿Qué-qué intentas hacer Gaara?

—Comerte.

Podía ver lentamente como se acercaba, cómo otra vez, sin su permiso volvía a atrapar sus labios demandantes de poder, mordiéndolos sin tacto esperando el momento oportuno que aquella dulce boca dejara que su lengua afilada luchara por el poder sobre ella.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho del espontáneo avance, se separó de la bruja. Eso debía ser, alguna maldición lejana al desierto que estaba ejerciendo sobre él.

Le gustó la reacción. Primero notó como se ponía rígida, sus insólitas pupilas se agrandaban y las mejillas se le coloreaban a la luz del fuego del mismo tono que el cielo al atardecer, para, en cuestión de segundos, quedarse rígida y pálida.

Sonrió acomodando el cuerpo inerte de la chica entre sus brazos. Acaso no se daba cuenta que así era cuando más vulnerable estaba para él, una captura perfecta, a pesar de todas las veces que le había recordado que debía temerle, se había dejado vencer por ella misma. Cuánto iba a divertirse mientras el juego durara.

Bajó sus labios hasta su cuello besándolo.

—Eres mía.

La noche terminaba, la luna se iba a dormir, y el sol comenzaba a romper el cielo demostrando su poder autoritario ante las demás estrellas.

* * *

Ahora que ya he terminado mi tarea semanal, mamá necesita unos zapatos nuevos XD.

Si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar y que agradaceré hasta la saciedad XD

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

PL.


	11. Arenas del amanecer

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Ay a estos dos no se les puede dejar solos por mucho tiempo porque Gaara no se cansa de jugar al lobo y la ovejita. Hinata comienza a sacar ese carácter suyo.

Muchas gracias a **Jakie M.V., Violetamonster, Hydra Delphine y RukiaNeechan** (espero que estés mejor :3), a todos los que siguen el fic y a ti por leer.

Y por supuesto, espero que os guste y disfrutéis con este capítulo. Sin más:

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Arena del amanecer**

* * *

Cuán extraño debía ser aquello. Y artificial e irreal. Sin dejar de ser irónicamente agradable. Cerraba los ojos a los primeros rayos del sol que rompían el cielo y casi podía emitir una sonrisa triunfante. Quizá era el subconsciente, o no, pero estaba seguro que aquello no le llevaría a nada bueno por muy deleitable que en ese momento pudiera parecer.

Hinata seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando pausadamente, acomodada contra su pecho sin soltar el férreo puño de tela sobre su corazón. Era curioso escuchar como había suspirado su nombre en diferentes ocasiones a lo largo de la noche o cómo se había acercado a él buscando calor. Lo sencillo que sería matarla en ese mismo instante. Ni se despertaría. Tan sólo tenía que levantar la mano... Dejó que las yemas de la mano acariciaran su pálida mejilla suave bajando hasta detenerse sobre sus labios. Tan atractivos que le era imposible saber la razón que le impedía mantener su auto-control por la necesidad de devorarlos.

No había lugar a dudas, ella era hija del desierto, una bruja. Abrió los ojos observándola detenidamente, con aquel aura de inocencia, esa belleza casi angelical era complicado que pudiera ser una bruja. Pero él, mejor que nadie, sabía que en el desierto nada era lo que parecía. Y si Hinata era una hija del desierto, sin lugar a duda, su naturaleza sabría esconderse del mejor modo posible para asegurar su supervivencia en ese medio tan hostil. Un esbozo de sonrisa se colgó de la comisura de su labio, ella decía que era débil, pero seguramente eso también formaba parte de su juego. No habría nadie que pudiera obviar a la mujer, nadie se negaría a prestarle ayuda si lo pedía con aquellos dulces labios de miel. Ella era como la nieve en los labios de un demonio.

Sin previo aviso frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos y ciñendo su brazo alrededor de su fina cintura atraiéndola hacia él. Hinata se acomodó silenciosamente al cambio de posición dejando su cabeza buscar el hueco del cuello de Gaara, estremeciéndolo al notar su respiración tan cercana y directamente sobre su piel. Su estómago se cerró a la par que un súbito calor abrasaba y oprimía su pecho; un inconsciente gruñido de placer escapó de su garganta mientras su mano libre buscaba a través de las telas que ceñían su cintura paso hasta acariciar su delicada piel de crema. Jamás. No sabía qué le pasaba, pero jamás dejaría que fuera un cordero inocente ante otro lobo.

Ella era la peor de todas las brujas.

Y él era el único demonio que podía catarla.

La separó de su lado, soltó su mano de su ropa y se levantó. El fuego hacia tiempo que murió ahogado por la arena que poco a poco al final de la noche se levantó con fuertes rachas de viento en un intento de tormenta que no fue a más. Salió del refugio rocoso hasta llegar a la bestia, al pararse a su lado, cogió las riendas y el caballo se levantó sacudiendo la arena que hizo un leve intento por enterrarle. Gaara, le quitó la montura cargada de arena y la dejó caer junto a la roca del abrigo. Una vez liberado del peso extra, el animal se sacudió lo mejor que pudo el resto de granos que acabaron a lo largo de la noche entre su corto pelaje.

No quedaban lejos del campamento base de una de las tribus nómadas que seguramente les acogerían y compartirían los alimentos con ellos; aunque no era su grupo, pero la tormenta imprevista de la noche le obligó a buscar refugio, volvió la vista al interior, ni ella hubiera aguantado toda la noche cabalgando. Por segunda vez en la mañana no pudo contener el asomo de sonrisa que rompía sus labios con superioridad, si pensaba quedársela tendría que enseñarla y entrenarla.

Cuando el caballo estuvo preparado volvió a ponerle la montura y sacó una cantimplora antes de volver al interior del abrigo. Se arrodilló a su lado y con la mano movió su hombro esperando que se despertara.

Hinata no quería abrir los ojos, insegura de qué podría encontrar, porque quería aferrarse al sueño que había tenido. Era imposible que hubiera huido de la ciudad en los brazos de Gaara. Nada más pensarlo se sonrojó, lo notaba perfectamente sus mejillas ardientes, como la mano que movía en silencio su hombro de manera violenta.

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos ante la insistencia, aún incapaz de enfocar claramente qué tenía delante de ella.

—Bebe.

Aquella voz aterciopelada y profunda, pero a la vez con un tinte de peligro y misterio, quizá la peor de las combinaciones al hacerla demasiado atractiva, sin lugar a dudas, aquella voz sólo pertenecía a una persona. Sabaku no Gaara.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No había sido un sueño.

Inconscientemente cogió la cantimplora antes de incorporarse sobre la arena. Arena. Estaban fuera de la ciudad de Suna, y aquello era la arena del desierto.

—Bebe —insistió de nuevo la voz.

Hinata decidió obviarla y seguir en su descubrimiento, bajó la mano hasta posar la palma sobre la arena fría del interior de la cueva. Allí en penumbra ésta parecía de un tono blanquecino casi como su piel, suave y escurridiza, con un tacto fluido que se separaba al más mínimo roce amoldándose a su piel.

—Está fría —susurró elevando la mirada hacia el hombre con una sonrisa curiosa.

—No le ha dado el sol.

No evitó una corta risa, al recordar que algo parecido había pasado la noche anterior, si mal no recordaba cuando se bajó del caballo. Hinata se detuvo sonrojándose de nuevo de manera instantánea. Nada había sido un sueño: ni que se escaparon de Suna, ni cómo Gaara la besó la noche anterior.

Tampoco sus palabras semi-difusas en su consciencia a preguntas que él parecía no querer responder. Pero si aquello no había sido un sueño, entonces la sensación de calor y protección que había sentido durante el sueño, tampoco debió ser su imaginación.

Hinata se dispuso a abrir torpemente el tapón intentando apartar la idea de que obviamente Gaara había dormido con ella, pero conociéndole como llevaba haciendo esos días, no le parecía imposible. Desde el principio se había mostrado demasiado directo y posesivo hacia ella.

—Date prisa, tenemos mucho camino por delante.

Terminó de beber y cerró la cantimplora entregándosela. Tras ello se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las vestimentas asombrada por la cantidad de arena que se había pegado a ella. Preferiría poder quitárselas y sacudirlas decentemente, pero estaba segura que eso de un modo bastante oscuro complacería a Gaara y no estaba dispuesta a saber si estaba en lo cierto o no.

—¿Adónde nos dirigimos? —Volvió a su voz tímida mirándole a los ojos.

—Hay gente cerca que nos dará de comer.

Ella asintió no muy convencida, intentando apartar la sensación de cosquilleo que esa última palabra en los labios del hombre le despertaba en el bajo estómago.

No necesitaba mucho más para saberlo, sería porque él representaba a la Libertad. O Poder. O porque él había sido quien la había liberado de manera poco ortodoxa de su familia. Quizá era simplemente él, su carácter estoico pero misterioso lo que había despertado aquella atracción inevitable. Era cierto, esa era la verdad, pero, Hinata negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba hacia él, Gaara sólo la tenía a su lado porque esperaba algo de ella. Estaba segura, porque conocía bien al tipo de hombre que él debía ser, que cuando dejara de serle útil, la dejaría tirada. Como todos los hombres que conocía.

Una cálida sonrisa afloró desde su corazón antes de llegar a la entrada del abrigo dónde él le esperaba, menos Shikamaru y Naruto, ellos eran otro tipo de hombres que parecían no estar a su alcance. Sin embargo, algo, más allá de su corazón quería creer que Gaara también era de ese tipo, un Señor del Desierto fiel a su palabra y protector de su familia.

Todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos justamente cuando éstos se adecuaron al estallido de luz cálida y clara que el sol proyectaba sobre las dunas de arena. Ahora sí, en ese momento sí pudo ver ese paraje con el que tanto había soñado en los meses que llevaba viviendo en ese nuevo país. Un mar de arena que variaba en tonos tierra desde el más claro beige que tenía a sus pies hasta el rojizo apagado de las dunas más lejanas bajo la sombra de las montañas, y el marrón seco del resto lejano bajo el sol abrasante. No había rastro de vida más allá de Gaara y el caballo, ni un mísero cactus en toda la lontananza. Sin reparo, cogió el brazo de Gaara a la par que con cuidado posaba la yema de los dedos del pie sobre la arena. Lo retiró rápida ante la expresión de burla del hombre.

Cruzó la mirada con él asombrada antes de que la cogiera en brazos y la sacara de la protección del abrigo rocoso al sol de la mañana temprana. La joven escondió el rostro girándolo hacia él, como supuso Gaara, era demasiado frágil para vivir durante el día expuesta al sol, pero también era demasiado deliciosa como para embrujar a cualquiera para que la protegiera. No, a él. Nadie más tendría esa opción.

—Este es el verdadero desierto, Hinata —le susurró al oído.

A pesar del calor notó como se estremeció, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado todo se volvía más complicado. La subió al caballo y luego se subió él aferrándose a su cintura y a las riendas, espoleó al caballo para que comenzara a un paso suave el camino. Tenmari se olvidó de advertirle de aquello, que la pequeña mujer que había robado a la ciudad sería tan peligrosa para él.

—Supongo que la maldición por la que el Señor del Desierto no puede ver el amanecer es una leyenda falsa —comentó ella en un susurro tras un largo silencio.

—No, es cierta. No hay amanecer ni anochecer sino se duerme.

—Pero, Gaara, el sol sale y se oculta, independientemente de dormir.

—Antes, ver el amanecer era una medida de tiempo equivalente a despertarse, a ver el mañana.

—¿Antes?

—Mucho antes de que Suna existiera.

—Entonces, la leyenda —continuó mirando al frente con el ceño arrugado en señal de confusión— lo que el Señor del Desierto no puede es dormir.

Hinata no pudo evitar el leve sobresalto al notar de manera abrupta los labios de él posarse sobre su cuello y susurrar:

—Muy bien —se separó de su piel—. Insomnio.

—¿Y que me has traído para que sea tu peluche? —Se le escapó cansada con un mohín de desagrado por cómo jugaba con ella.

Gaara no sabía como represar la carcajada que luchaba por estallar en su garganta ante la sutil ocurrencia de la chica, que casi le hacía dudar de ese halo de inocencia que desprendía, pero a la par sabía que no pretendía ninguna connotación en su pequeño exabrupto de tedio y falta de información. Lo cual no dejaba de ser algo completamente deleitable de su personalidad infantil que cada vez le hacía estar más seguro de que no debía dejarla sola cerca de otros depredadores, sin antes dejarles claro que ella le pertenecía.

—Eso me satisfaría mucho, Hinata —casi podía notar como la temperatura de la chica aumentaba—, pero no puedo dejar que te desmayes de nuevo, nada me impediría hacerte lo que quisiera entonces, ¿verdad? Y tú querías ser una chica fuerte, demuéstramelo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, para luego asentir rápidamente. Sus hombros temblaban todavía por su indecente proposición, pero él sólo le había seguido el juego, le estaba enseñando que debía tener cuidado con lo que dijera o hiciera. El desierto no perdonaba nada, y ella era la presa más fácil que ahora podía imaginarse.

—Ten cuidado, Hinata, hay muchos lobos en el desierto, y yo no voy a protegerte de ellos.

Aquella leve risa cristalina le confundió.

—Hasta que deje de serte útil, sí lo harás.

* * *

Me he alargado más de lo que esperaba con esta parte así, que el equipo de rescate tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo U.U Sé que es un capítulo de poca trama, por lo que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible (antes del domingo seguro).

Si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que te hacen sonrojar y que agradaceré hasta la saciedad XD También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate.

Hasta pronto

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

PL.


	12. Mañanas de encuentros

**Advertencias:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está. Muchas gracias a **Jakie M.V., Winters Lantern y RukiaNeechan **, a todos los que seguís y leéis este fic.

Y por supuesto, espero que os guste y disfrutéis con este capítulo. Sin más:

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Mañanas de encuentros**

* * *

Con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija sobre la puerta cerrada, dejaba pasar los minutos. No debía ser tan complicado, y sin embargo dudaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, Hanabi dudando. Chascó la lengua y ladeó la cabeza maldiciendo en un murmullo.

Aquel no era momento de dudar, sino de tomar acciones claras y directos; y la única persona que podría ayudarla y conocía estaba tras esas puertas: Tenmari.

Sólo había un pequeño detalle sin importancia, ella, Hyuuga Hanabi, no tendría que estar allí, delante de la torre del Kazekage, ni siquiera debía estar en la ciudad o país de Suna. Sino, con su padre y sus criados, camino de casa, del hogar, de su añorada Konoha pensando felizmente en volver a ver a sus amigos, familiares y, sobre todo, pensando qué nuevas travesuras podría hacerle al imbécil del ex novio de su hermana mayor que seguramente al verla entrar de nuevo por la puerta de la ciudad iría moviendo el rabo cual perro a decirle que volvían a salir juntos, sin merecérsela. Pero justo ahí estaba el problema, Hinata estaba desaparecida desde la noche anterior. Y ella estaba todavía en Suna.

—Más que desaparecida, como borrada del mapa —le dijo a la mujer rubia cuando por fin se atrevió a entrar en aquel lugar administrativo y pudo verla, no sin la ayuda de un aburrido embajador que de pronto tenía alguna misiva de máxima importancia que atender junto a la Kazekage—. Mi padre fue claro, como si no hubiera tenido nunca una hermana mayor, y luego como si una tormenta nos persiguiera no había tiempo para marcharse.

Shikamaru cerró los ojos recostado contra el respaldo del sofá del despacho privado, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación. Era lógico, de eso no había duda alguna, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle que fuera justamente ella, Hinata, la que estuviera metida en todo ese extraño secuestro por parte de Gaara.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Exclamó la mujer alterada— ¡Cuándo lo pille lo mato! ¡Te juro que-!

—¿No eras tú la que tenía prisa por ser tía?

—Pero esto no son formas —le respondió aún enfadada.

—¡Alto! —Hanabi no tardó en hacerse con el turno de palabra arrugando el ceño de manera graciosa— ¿Tía? ¿Con mi hermana de por medio? Creo que necesito una explicación adaptada a mi edad.

—Esto se resume esencialmente —comenzó Shikamaru incorporándose y observando a los ojos a la menor— que al hermano pequeño de Tenmari aquí presente, le ha gustado tu hermana mayor, Hinata, y quiere tener hijos con ella; y como viene siendo tradición en desierto, se la ha cambiado a tu padre por algunos camellos...

—¡Cómo!

—¡Eso no es así! —Ambas saltaron a la vez mientras él se reía de la situación—. Será mejor que te calles y me dejes a mí explicárselo.

—O sea, ¿que vosotros dos sabíais de esto y no lo evitasteis?

La pregunta, casi inocente, de la menor les dejó a ambos sin palabras digiriéndola por unos segundos. Sí, era cierto que ellos dos sabían o intuían las intenciones que Gaara podría tener hacia la otra hermana, incluso estuvieron bromeando sobre ellas. Entonces, ¿por qué no hicieron nada? Shikamaru volvió la vista hacia Tenmari, que aún detrás de la gran mesa de despacho, el imponente sillón en cuero negro, los papeles y el aire de importancia que se respiraba allí, parecía tan pequeña y perdida como los otros dos.

—No puedo hacer nada contra Gaara.

—¿Pero vas a dejar a mi hermana sola ahí fuera? ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿y los demonios? ¿y si se muere? —Exclamaba a cada pregunta más enfadada— ¿No sabes lo torpe e inocente que es Hinata? ¡No dudará ni una noche!

—Pero Hinata no está sola ahí fuera.

—¡Con más razón exijo que vayamos a buscarla!

Ninguno de los dos evitó la risa al ver a la siempre descarada Hanabi sonrojarse al decir aquella frase.

—Está bien, haremos algo, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que se la haya llevado sin más —comenzó Shikamaru levantándose—. Las futuras tías son muy problemáticas.

* * *

Era lista, y eso le gustaba. Esa cualidad sí le haría sobrevivir en el desierto, y él mientras la tuviera a su lado podría beneficiarse de ello; pero era un arma de doble filo y también podría darse cuenta antes de tiempo de lo que el camino a su lado le deparaba.

También comprendía ahora ese lazo extraño que su hermana había creado con ella, Tenmari no aceptaba a cualquiera, pero Hinata era una compañía agradable no sólo como mujer. Guardaba silencio cuando debía, hablaba de manera directa y sin perseguir el beneficio propio, podía ser amena y su tono de voz callado y suave era relajante. Eso sin contar con que era perspicaz, más de lo que él hubiera preferido, pero no era el momento de transformar una buena cualidad en algo negativo. También respiraba ese aire de muñeca de porcelana, que ahora él debía moldear a la ley del desierto. A la par que, pronto se daría cuenta, estaba rellena de un espíritu combativo y fiel a sus ideales.

—Mientras estemos allí, compórtate decentemente, mujer.

Hinata se estiró disconforme en la montura, y Gaara no pudo evitar una mueca irónica, lo había dicho a propósito, a pesar de toda la verdad que ello escondía. Hinata era consciente de que existían diferencias de costumbres, pero precisamente Gaara no había sido el mejor ejemplo de ello. No tardó en responderle.

—Pero si el que no se queda quieto eres tú —respondió haciendo un alarde innegable de valor en el suave tartamudeo infantil mientras bajaba la mirada hacia su regazo de nuevo.

—Yo soy un hombre, Hinata.

—Eso no te excusa de todo lo que me has hecho sin mi consentimiento, así no se comporta un caballero —le devolvió como un resorte.

—¿Acaso no te ha gustado, Hinata? Podías haberme parado.

Su espalda tembló levemente mientras buscaba aire para continuar, justo en ese instante no podía dejarle salirse con la suya.

—Además, si quiero hablar hablar con alguien, hombre o mujer, lo haré no hay nada que me lo impida según mi educación.

—Te olvidas que estamos en el desierto —apenas fue un murmullo, pero en aquella voz grave acostumbrada a ordenar no había discusión—. Aquí yo mando y tú te comportarás.

—Pero Gaara, no eres mi marido, ni siquiera eres familia mía, ¿qué derecho tienes sobre mi según tus leyes?

Ahí estaba esa faceta nueva desafiante que estaba disfrutando, ¿y si esa era verdadera personalidad de la chica? Le gustaría ver hasta dónde podría llevarla y hasta dónde ella se dejaría guiar.

—Todo el derecho Hinata. Eres mi prisionera.

Tras ello la instó a guardar silencio, seguro de que ella misma necesitaba tiempo para digerir y comprender aquellas palabras.

Palabras que se repetían incansablemente en la mente sorprendida de Hinata, poco a poco, seguidas, analizándolas en cada matiz. Y sabía, que en algo estaba mintiendo. Algo más allá de cómo conocía aquellas palabras, del tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con el estoico señor del Desierto le decía claramente que no era verdad. Hinata se mordió el labio confusa, se suponía que el Señor del Desierto no mentía, sino que él guardaba la verdad. Quizá lo mejor era esperar, allí, como siempre leía, el tiempo difuso daba respuesta a cada pregunta inconclusa.

Antes de discernir nada entre las arenas eternas del desierto, la algarabía y el ruido aumentaba a medida que el caballo avanzaba en su rumbo fijo. Sonidos metálicos, de animales, de gente, de golpes y de movimiento, a la par que poco a poco entre un espejismo de agua surgía una enorme tienda blanquecina rodeada de decenas de personas envueltas de azul marino. Cuerpos altos y regios que detenían su actividad al fijarse en el caballo, de piel cetrina y ojos negros afilados.

Hinata se tensó en la montura bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de los hombres, queriendo desaparecer. Demasiado consciente de que no podía reclinarse buscando la protección que el cuerpo de Gaara le daría, del mismo modo que sabía que todos la miraban precisamente por compartir aquella extraña cercanía con él. Confusa por qué hacer, le extrañó sentir la mano de él en su cintura más lejana de las miradas, mientras murmuraba algo en su oído para recordarle sus palabras además de deleitarse en su creciente miedo. Hinata no pudo entenderle, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza gacha, era una situación extraña, en la que se sentía abrumada y fuera de control.

—Gaara, por favor...

Su susurro iba más allá de lo que él buscaba. Quería ser quien llevara la razón, quien controlara a la extranjera mujer, pero sólo entonces, se prometió, aceptó que era ella, Hinata, quien llevaba la razón: era él quien no podía controlarse ante la presencia de su pequeña bruja.

Descendió del caballo antes de hacerle un gesto para que ella imitara su acción, torpemente y por el lado contrario. Con una mirada le dijo que la siguiera, y sin más se acercó a los hombres. Se preguntaba si le daría tiempo a enseñarle su lugar a su lado. O si prefería ver cómo luchaba contra sus imposiciones con aquel atractivo dulzor.

Intercambió palabras de cortesía en la lengua de los nómadas antes de indicarles que llevaran a la mujer con las demás. Las palabras de bienvenida pasaban a las de invitación para degustar algunos dulces, dátiles y leche, pero mientras ellas preparaban y servían la comida, también hubo palabras de política y peligros. Entre ellas las incursiones inexplicable que cada día más hacían los ejércitos de países vecinos a sus tierras; o el que más llamó la atención de Gaara, la extraña caravana que esa misma mañana temprano había salido con alguna familia de ricos de la ciudad.

No pudo evitar volver la mirada hacia la tienda mayor donde ella se movía titubeante, seguramente ante las palabras imposibles de las otras mujeres, frunció el ceño. Ahora que su familia se había ido de su país, sí estaba bajo su dependencia completa: era una mujer sin familia perdida en el desierto. Por fin nada se interponía en su camino. Y cuanto antes la reclamara como suya, menos inconvenientes se encontraría, porque Gaara dudaba que su hermana Tenmari se quedara quiera cuando supiera que él tenía a Hinata.

Las voces de las mujeres llamando a la mesa le devolvieron a la realidad, era una tribu con la que había batallado a su lado y desde su llegada al desierto le juraron lealtad sin oponer resistencia, como a sus antecesores, preferían sabiamente ponerse bajo su manto de protección que seguir luchando contra lo imposible. Eran pocas, pero aún existían, mínimas hordas nómadas, sobre todo formadas por hombres, que seguían plantándole cara; y justo de ellos, él debía proteger también a las demás. Si su pueblo era nómada, él debía serlo también, además de conocer los lugares de pastoreo de cada familia, y estar siempre preparado para defender a su gente en el lugar y momento del desierto que fuera.**  
**

Como era habitual su sitio de honor estaba en el centro del improvisado mantel con la comida matutina sobre un par de almohadones, justo al lado del jefe y sus hijos. Desde allí podía ver a todos acomodarse tras él en el suelo alrededor de los platos comunes, esperando su primer bocado. En el interior de la tienda, las mujeres comían, y no pudo evitar robar algunas miradas a la chica que parecía adaptarse mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Ese sentimiento de orgullo que se habría paso por su garganta también se quedaba relegado por otro, a medias entre celos y envidia de la facilidad que tenía para adaptarse a pesar de lo hostil del medio, de no conocer el idioma, de pertenecer a mundos diferentes. Pero se recordó que ella era una mujer, no tenía nada que ver con su situación, cuando él llegó al desierto y se tuvo que ganar el respeto de todos sus hombres a base de derramar sangre de traidores. Hinata, la bruja, la mujer de ojos blancos. Sin lugar a dudas, ella era a quien estaba buscando.

No comprendía por qué debían ellas comer separadas y casi a escondidas lo que sobraba de los platos repartidos entre los hombres, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, allí se sentía más a gusto. Después de dos días a solas con él, estar de nuevo con otras mujeres le devolvió a Hinata esa serenidad y confianza que él le hacía perder a cada segundo que compartían. Le era imposible seguir sus palabras extrañas que parecían el viento, pero sus gestos sí eran universales. ¿Sería aquella la verdadera familia de Gaara? Era cálida y le habían abiertos los brazos sin más, o quizá era porque venía con él.

Nada más pensarlo no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo. Estaba segura que algo le prohibiría mirarle directamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus hombros tenso por encima del resto de hombres resaltaba incluso más que la salvaje cabellera roja y su afilada mirada mar clavada en algunos hombres cercanos. A pesar de que todos comían, de manera pausada, él se mantenía con los brazos cruzados. De vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza, otras negaba y en muy contadas ocasiones le pudo ver despegar los labios para murmurar algo en aquella misma lengua.

Fueron las risas joviales que rompieron a su alrededor las que la trajeron de vuelta dándose cuenta que finamente sí había vuelto la cabeza por completo hacia el hombre mirándole, quizá durante demasiado tiempo. En cuestión de segundos su rostro tomó un tono rojizo mientras ellas intentaba bajarla para esconderse. Sobre todo, porque con aquella algarabía, también habían llamado la atención de los hombres cuyo murmullo aumentaba al mismo compás con un tinte festivo.

¿Habría hecho algo mal? No estaba segura. Sólo que Gaara se había levantado de la mesa, y tras algunas palabras le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Insegura, hizo lo que le pedía hasta el caballo. Lo soltó del amarre y la obligó a subir, antes de montar él también se despidió de algunos de los hombres cuyos rostros también parecían no comprender aquel rápido cambio en la atmósfera.

Cogió las riendas abrazando su cintura y espoleó al caballo para dar la vuelta y retomar el camino inhóspito del cálido desierto.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Gaara?

—Llamas demasiado la atención.

* * *

Si os apetece ya sabéis que podéis comentar, poner en favoritos/alert y todas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar y que agradaceré hasta la saciedad XD También acepto amenazas, pero sólo si están recubiertas de chocolate.

Hasta pronto

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo!

PL.


End file.
